The Red Scare
by Cody the Impaler
Summary: This story is a sequel to Life in Japan, and it will feature some familiar characters and some new ones. In particular, a new Soviet Government.
1. 1924

**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! Well, here's my second round of Shadow Heart's fan fiction. This story is a sequel to Life in Japan, and it will feature some of the same characters—and some new ones. As always, please read and give critical reviews.

_Comin_' _out of nowhere,  
drivin' like rain,  
stormbringer dance on the thunder again.  
Dark cloud gathering,  
breaking the day,  
no point running,  
'cause it's coming your way_—

"Stormbringer"—Deep Purple

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter I**

On the mid-day of 22 January 1924, Anastasia stood in the master room, while Kurando played with Nicky in the nursery. On this day, Anastasia received the news that Vladimir Ilyich Lenin was no more. From her days studying the catechism, Anastasia learned that the good Christ taught her that she must love her enemies. However, Anastasia could not help but celebrate. It was the end of a life that had brought so much pain to her life, and her brother's life. To celebrate, Anastasia decided to perform a dance that she learned from Lucia. While Anastasia danced, she thought she was alone.

But a giggle stopped her.

Anastasia turned.

In the doorway stood her two-year-old son, wearing only a white shirt and a diaper.

And behind the two-year-old, stood his father. Kurando was speechless at the seductive power of Anastasia's dance.

Nicky continued to giggle, and attempted to mimic the moves of his mother.

Anastasia laughed and said, "Nicholas Kurando Inugami, what do you think you're doing?!" Anastasia scooped the child, and blew kisses on his stomach.

Nicky squealed.

And Anastasia placed the toddler on the floor, and continued to blow kisses on his stomach—while Nicky attempted to kick his way free.

Finally, Anastasia stopped, sat on the floor, and placed the child on her lap.

Kurando joined his wife and son, and placed his hands around Anastasia's waist.

But Anastasia could tell that by the way Kurando held her, he had more on his mind than a family portrait.

"Anastasia, where did you learn to dance like that?" Kurando asked, with a kiss on her ear.

Anastasia giggled. "From Lucia."

"From Lucia?" Kurando replied, while he massaged Anastasia's sides and rear.

Anastasia blushed, and placed her head against Kurando. "That's right."

"When did you learn it?"

"Do you remember when we were over at Carla's in Florence?"

"…Yes."

"And you, Yuri, Karin, and Gepetto said you were going to the pub for a little bit?"

"Yes."

"After you guys left, Lucia taught Joachim and I the dance."

Kurando was confused. "You and Joachim?"

Anastasia nodded. "Yep! He's actually a pretty good dancer."

"…Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"What're your chances of performing that dance again?"

Anastasia giggled. "Oh, you like that dance, did you, Kurando?"

Kurando removed the back of her hair, and kissed her neck. "Very much!"

Anastasia continued to giggle. "Well, maybe later."

Once Anastasia finished her sentence, Nicky stood on her lap. "Can we dance again, Mommy?"

Anastasia smiled. "Sure. Do you want to go to your room, and play for a bit, baby?"

"Yeah!" the toddler exclaimed, while he charged to the nursery.

Anastasia followed.

But after the two entered the nursery, Kurando watched the sky turn black. Lightning flashed, and thunder roared. And then, it stopped; and the sky became clear again.

"What the hell?" Kurando said. "That's not usual. Did you see that, Anastasia?"

"Yes," Anastasia replied, from the nursery. "That was very queer."

* * *

A couple hours later Alexei and Yoshiko were at the Inugami home. The adults drank wine, and the toddler drank milk.

"Sis, did you see that brief storm we had earlier?"

"Yes."

"I heard on the radio that was apparently all over the world."

Anastasia's eyes grew wide. "You're kidding me?!"

Alexei shook his head. "No, I'm not. That's what was on the radio, anyway. People are terrified in the West—particularly America."

"Why America?" asked Kurando.

"It has to do with some of the preachers over there. They're preaching Armageddon."

"Armageddon?"

"It has to do with the apocalypse," answered Anastasia. "We don't talk about it much in the Orthodox Church, but it seems to be huge in some Protestant churches."

"Forgive my ignorance, but what exactly is a Protestant?"

"It's a Western Christian that broke away from the authority of the pope in the sixteenth-century…Anyway, Kurando, don't you have some kind of end of time beliefs in your religious tradition?"

"…Not really…I suppose if the kami left us that would be the equivalent of the end of the world."

"What exactly are the kami?" asked Alexei.

"They're the gods and earth spirits that protect Japan," Yoshiko responded.

"I see…Oh! I forgot to mention another possibility about the weird events that happened today. This one comes from exiled Russians."

"What is it?" asked Anastasia.

"They think that the weird occurrences that happened today was the Devil taking Lenin's soul."

Anastasia raised her glass. "I'll drink to that!"

So did everyone else in the room—including Nicky, although he did not understand why.

After Yoshiko toasted, she turned to Kurando. "Say, Kurando?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Do you think your mother could use the Fountain of Sukune to find out what caused that brief storm?"

Kurando placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "I suppose so, but I don't know how much it'll reveal. Of course, I won't be able to ask Mother for at least another hour—when she comes back from the neighboring village."

* * *

At dusk, Kurando entered his home. Kurando was at the Fountain of Sukune—where he, Alexei, Yoshiko, and his mother attempted to find out what caused that brief storm. Anastasia remained at home, with the baby.

"So, did you see anything?" asked Anastasia, from the couch.

Kurando sat beside her and nodded. "We saw Roger."

"Roger?! You mean Roger Bacon?"

Again, Kurando nodded. "Yes."

"Doing what?"

"I don't know. The mirror wouldn't show us."

"…I hope it wasn't bad."

"So do I. But with someone as wise as Roger, he shouldn't have done something stupid."

Anastasia chuckled. "Knowing Roger, it was probably an experiment gone bad."

Kurando smiled. "Probably, but at least it appeared that he wasn't hurt…Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"What're the chances of you performing that dance again?"

"Kurando!?"

"Yes?" Kurando replied, not even bothered by the outburst.

"I'm not going to dance, while Nicky's still up."

"He's in the nursery."

"Yes, but he could walk out here and spoil the moment." Anastasia patted Kurando's thigh. "Didn't you ever hear the statement, 'patience is a virtue'? Relax. You'll see it sooner or later."


	2. Some interesting guests

**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! Well, for those who survived the first chapter, you're going to be reading a long chapter. Normally my chapters do not become long, until the end of a story—but this is an exception to the rule. As always, please continue to read and review.

_Martha therefore said to Jesus,_  
"_Lord, if thou hadst been here,  
my brother had not died.  
But now also I know that  
whatsoever thou wilt ask of God,  
God will give it thee.  
Jesus saith to her, "Thy brother shall rise again."  
Martha said to him, "I know that he shall rise again,  
in the resurrection at the last day."  
Jesus said to her, "I am the resurrection…"_—

John 11:21-25

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter II**

One week later, Anastasia, Kurando, Nicky, Alexei, and Yoshiko returned from the capital. But when they re-entered Inugami Village, Anastasia and Kurando noticed Saki and some guests inside their home.

"What's going on here?" Kurando said.

Kurando's answer came, when he opened the door. Sitting in the Inugami master room were: Lucia, Blanca, Joachim, and Roger Bacon. Every one of them was a surprise. But the biggest surprise was the couple on the couch.

"Yu-Yuri?!" Kurando said.

Yuri—who had not aged a day, since Kurando last saw him—smiled and waved. "Hey, Kurando! Long time no see!"

Kurando was followed by Anastasia. Her reaction was the same but with one exception. Anastasia placed Nicky on the floor, charged to Yuri, and embraced him. "Yuri! You're alive!"

Yuri chucked. "Alive and well, Princess. And I can see that you've certainly changed from that fourteen-year-old girl I remember in 1915."

Anastasia prepared to give a response, but a giggle stopped her.

Nicky toddled to his mother to see what all the fuss was about.

Yuri smiled. "I can certainly see that you're Anastasia and Kurando's son." Yuri chuckled. "What do you know, another Russian and Japanese baby…just like me."

When Yuri said the words 'just like me' Saki looked at the floor and frowned.

"What's your name?" continued Yuri.

"Nicky," the toddler said, around his thumb.

Again, Yuri smiled, and ran his fingers through the child's hair. "Nice name."

"Actually, it's Nicholas," Kurando said, while he scooped his son. "He's named after Anastasia's father. 'Nicky' was the tsar's affectionate name."

Yuri nodded. "I see. How old is he?"

"He's two," Anastasia said, while she took the child from his father.

Yuri looked behind Anastasia to see Alexei and Yoshiko. "Wait a minute, that can't be the tsarevich and Yoshiko?!"

"That it can be!" answered Alexei, with a smile.

Yuri chuckled. "Wow, you two have grown, since the last time I saw you!" Yuri gestured to Alexei. "The last time I saw you, you must've been eleven. And you," Yuri gestured to Yoshiko, "I think you were only eight. You're a beautiful woman now, Yoshiko Kawashima."

Yoshiko blushed, and wrapped her arm around Alexei's. "Thank you, Yuri."

"You don't look like you've aged a day, Yuri," Kurando said.

Yuri laughed. "Well, in a sense, I guess I haven't. By the way, Yoshiko, you're welcome; Joachim told me that you two are married." Yuri gestured to Yoshiko and Alexei. "Prince Alexei, you had better do what you can to not lose her."

Alexei smiled. "Don't worry." And he held Yoshiko close. "Yoshiko's not going anywhere!"

"Yuri, who's this?" Anastasia gestured to the beautiful blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman at Yuri's side, while she fought to remove Nicky's fingers from her hair.

"This is Alice, Anastasia. You heard me mention her name during our travels."

Anastasia squinted. "Alice?"

Yuri nodded. "You got it!"

"Wait a minute!" Kurando began. "Isn't that your girlfriend's name?"

Again, Yuri nodded. "Yes."

"But…I thought she was dead?"

Alice chuckled. "Yeah, I'm kind of the female version of Lazarus."

"Who's Lazarus?"

"A man that Jesus raised from the dead."

Kurando nodded. "Oh. Okay."

Yuri smirked. "I guess the same could be said for me."

"What? You're a girl now, Yuri?"

"Shaddup."

Lucia, Joachim, Roger, Blanca—in a wolf way, Alice, Anastasia, and Kurando laughed at Yuri. So did Nicky, although he laughed to mimic the adults.

But the mood became serious again under Anastasia. "Yuri, what happened to you?" she asked, while she placed Nicky next to Blanca.

"Well, that's a long story. Are you sure that you want to hear it?"

"Yes, I want to hear it! I want to know everything! I want to know what happened to you on that day at Takamagahara. I want to know how Alice is here. I want to know why we haven't seen you in almost nine years."

"Yes! I want to know all of that as well," added Kurando.

Yuri nodded. "All right, I suppose it's only fair—since I did tell Lucia, Joachim, and Roger about it—although some of it, they were personally involved in. I'll make sure to have them chime in on their parts of the story. Now then…"

"Wait!" interjected Anastasia.

"What is it?"

"Let me prepare some drinks first."

A few minutes later, Anastasia returned with refreshments—wine for the adults and a bottle of juice for the toddler.

Yuri sipped his wine. "Now then, as you probably remember on the Field of Takamagahara, Kato told all of us to pray—to pray as hard as we could, for the world that we wanted. I know that all of you did that, because I watched all of you leave…"

"Who was the last to leave?"

"Karin." Yuri took another sip. "However, I didn't really pray."

"Why not?" asked Kurando.

"I was worried. I feared what Rasputin said—what the mistletoe's curse would do to me…"

"Forgive me, but I came around after that whole incident with Rasputin, so I really don't know everything about the mistletoe's curse—except what Anastasia told me."

"The mistletoe was kind of a holy stick that was kept at the Vatican that Nicholai somehow had access to. I don't know much about the history on it, but apparently it was a device that ate away at the soul, and robbed people of their memories. Nicholai stabbed me with it back in Domremy, and apparently, there was no cure for it. I realized that I had no future, and the only way to protect my memories was to die. But if I could have one thing, it would be to go back to the day when I first met Alice." Yuri had another sip. "I've never been a very religious man—although I learned about God from my mother, and was baptized by a Catholic priest as a baby—but I believe that God answered my prayer."

"What do you mean?" asked Anastasia.

"God allowed me to go back to China in October 1913. That's when I first met Alice, and I was free from the mistletoe's curse."

Anastasia finished her wine and nodded. "Okay, I understand how you were able to return to Alice, but what are you doing here? This is the year 1924!"

Yuri chuckled, and gestured to Roger. "Could you help her out there, Roger?"

Roger finished his glass. "Certainly! About a week ago, Joachim came to visit me. We talked, and had a glass of wine. During our conversation, Joachim mentioned how he missed everyone together: Yuri, Karin, Gepetto, Blanca, Lucia, Anastasia, and Kurando. Obviously, we knew where Blanca. Lucia, Anastasia, and Kurando where—but Yuri, Karin, and Gepetto were a mystery."

"Did Gepetto go back in time?" asked Kurando.

"Quite possibly, I don't know."

"I remember that day when we were in that doll house, and Gepetto mentioned that Cornelia was his daughter's name—and that she died sometime ago," Anastasia said. "Maybe he went back to be with her?"

"Possibly," replied Joachim. "Who knows?"

"And what about Karin? Whatever happened to her?"

"I wish I knew," Yuri said. Yuri looked at the floor, and then returned to the party. "Wherever she is, I just hope that she's happy."

The second reference to Karin's name brought Saki's eyes to the ground, for the second time. "_Should I?"_ She returned her gaze to Yuri. "Yuri?"

"Yeah?"

Saki finished her glass. "Could you excuse me for a moment? I need to get back to my house."

"Sure. No problem."

"And Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"Could you come by my house in, say, half an hour?"

"Sure. What for?"

"You'll understand when you get there."

"Oh, all right."

After Saki left, Anastasia filled the party's empty glasses.

And when Anastasia handed Roger his glass, he continued his story. "Anyway, I felt the same as Joachim, and I knew a way that might work." Roger took a sip from his glass. "But I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it."

"Why not?" asked Anastasia.

"Because it involved the Émigré Manuscript." Roger took another sip. "I don't know if you remember or not, but when I failed to resurrect Alice back in 1915, I told you that when the Émigré is used there is a momentary change in the flow of time."

"Yes, I remember that," responded Kurando.

"Well, if I used the Émigré properly, I knew there was a way that I could bring back Yuri, Karin, and Gepetto."

"What do you mean?" asked Alexei.

Alexei's question threw everyone for a loop. He had been silent the whole time.

"In the Émigré, Your Highness, there is a section that will create a momentary change in the flow of time. When you perform this magic it is possible that someone from the past can step forward into the present."

"And this works with anyone?"

"Well, in theory, yes, but in practice, no."

Alexei sipped his glass. "Could you explain, Master Bacon?"

"Certainly," Roger said, before he took another sip. "First, someone has to be able to hear the message and respond."

"And me and Alice heard the message, but the reason why I responded was to slap Roger around."

Alice giggled.

"Wait!" interjected Kurando. "That day, when the sky turned dark all over the world, did that have to do with the Émigré?"

Roger smiled and nodded. "Exactly! That was the affect from a momentary change in the flow of time."

Alexei, however, was confused. Not by the affects from the momentary change in the flow of time, but by the rhetoric of Yuri. "I don't understand, Yuri, why you wanted slap Roger around for using the Émigré? It brought you back to the present."

Yuri nodded. "I know that it did, but you don't mess around with the Émigré! Everyone who has used it has failed. Usually it summons monsters. Sometimes the magician can turn into a monster. It's just too dangerous."

"Adding to the fact that the Church condemns it, because it's magic," added Alice.

"I'm not interested in what the Church says."

Alexei crossed his arms, looked at the ground, and returned to Roger. "Where is this book now?"

"I don't know. Somebody stole it."

"Damn!"

"What is it, Alexei?" asked Anastasia.

"…I would've liked to have used it."

"What?!" everyone said.

Alexei nodded. "Yes, I would've liked to have used it."

"Alexei," began Anastasia.

"Don't you want to see Mom and Dad again, Sis? Don't you want to see Olga, Tatiana, and Marie again? Don't you want them to see Nicky?"

"Of course, but…"

"Your Highness," began Yuri, with a sip and a gesture, "I understand what you're saying. I'd love to see my parents again, but the consequences from that book are just too great. I know that it worked for us, but we're an exception to the rule. The rule with that book is always failure."

"Yuri?" began Anastasia.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what happened to our parents?"

Yuri nodded. "Yes, I got a crash course in world events about a week ago. I'm really sorry for both of you. I really liked the tsar and tsarina. They were good people…I just don't think that the Russian people saw how good they were."

Anastasia smiled. "Thank you."

"So Yuri," began Kurando, "what will you do now?"

Yuri took another sip. "I've talked to Alice about that. Our original plan, years ago, was to go to Zurich. But with everything that has happened, we decided to go somewhere else."

"And where's that?"

"Domremy. That's where we're going to live." Yuri paused, and looked at the clock. "Would you excuse me? It's about the time that I promised to visit Aunt Saki."

* * *

Yuri entered Saki's home, and found his aunt in the master room. Saki smiled, and gestured Yuri to a chair. "Would you like a glass of wine or some tea, Yuri?" 

"I've already had enough wine for now. I think I'll have some tea, thank you."

Saki smiled, and returned with a couple of glasses. But before she returned to her seat, Saki grabbed what appeared to be a photograph and a letter.

"What's that?" Yuri asked, pointing.

"Something I wanted to show you. Here," Saki handed Yuri the photograph and sat down.

The photograph was of Karin, but she was dressed differently than Yuri remembered. Instead of wearing one of Cornelia's dresses, or a dress from the West, she wore a kimono. "This is interesting. I never saw Karin dressed like this. When did you take this picture? And where did she get that kimono?"

Saki sipped her tea. "Look at the back of the picture, Yuri."

Yuri did as his aunt requested. On the back of the photograph were the words, 'Anne Hyuga, 1891.' Yuri blinked. "So it's not Karin, it's my mother. Mom and Karin sure do look a lot alike."

Saki shook her head. "No, Yuri, the woman in that picture is Karin."

Yuri squinted. "What are you talking about? It says on the back of the photograph 'Anne Hyuga.'"

"I know exactly what it says."

Yuri maintained his gesture. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm saying that Anne and Karin are the same person."

Yuri almost spilled his tea. "What?!"

"Obviously, I had better explain myself."

"Yeah, obviously you do!"

Saki sipped her tea. "Yuri, I can remember you telling me how you remember going to China when you were only three."

Yuri nodded. "Yes, I remember that."

"But you probably don't remember posing for a photograph with your parents before you left Japan?"

Yuri looked at the floor. "No, I don't remember that."

"Well, before you left Japan, your mother came to me and said, 'The next time you see me, show me my picture.' And she handed me a photograph of you, Jinpachiro, and herself. I didn't understand what she meant. And when I asked her, all she told me was, 'You'll see.' Then of course came the day that Karin arrived with you. She looked like Anne, but I still didn't understand."

Yuri slapped his thigh, and looked at a portrait of Inugami Village. "You're not the only one."

"But then a couple of months later, I did understand."

"Huh?"

"After Jinpachiro, Anne, and you went overseas, some of their stuff remained in the village. When I went through the things that belonged to Jinpachiro and Anne, I found a letter from Anne's diary. It was written sometime after you were born." Saki handed Yuri the letter. "I would like for you to read it."

The letter read as follows:

* * *

_12 October 1890_

_It's such a joy to watch Yuri sleep. Of course he looks a lot like how he did on our journey. He's already giggling. But I giggle more, when I watch him feed from my breast…_

* * *

Yuri groaned on that comment.

* * *

…_But now I think to myself on how I ended up here._

_We were the last to leave. Gepetto, Joachim, Blanca, Lucia, Anastasia, and Kurando already left the Field of Takamagahara, and I was alone with Yuri. I saw what was apparently the mistletoe's curse. But Yuri told me not to worry. He told me that he would see me again soon. All I wanted was to be with Yuri, but I knew that wouldn't happen—at least not for a while. I knew that Yuri was still in love with Alice. But my prayer, on that field, was that I wanted to be with Yuri somehow._

God answered my prayer. He brought me to Yuri's father. And I, in turn, became Yuri's mother—although I guess that was obvious based on the photograph Saki gave me in 1915.

At the same time, I also know some of the things that Yuri told me happened to his mother—me. I'm in that position, but I'm not going to let those things happen to me. But even if I can't stop them, I know Yuri will grow up to be a strong man.

_Karin Koenig/Anne Hygua_

* * *

Yuri stared at the letter, with a look that was similar, perhaps, to Mary Magdalene—when she first saw Christ out of the tomb. Finally, Yuri returned the letter to Saki and said, "I need a drink."

* * *

From his days as a drifter, Yuri Hyuga knew how to drink moderately—because too much alcohol prevented him from functioning properly the next morning. But on this night, Yuri drank more than usual. He was in the pub with his friends, but Yuri did not talk much. When his friends asked him if something was wrong, Yuri replied that he was thinking about his parents—because Saki showed him a picture of them. Eventually, Anastasia, Kurando, Joachim, Lucia, Alexei, Yoshiko, and Blanca left the bar—leaving Yuri and Alice behind. 

Alice excused herself to the water closet, but when she returned the bartender told her that Yuri was outside.

It was a cold early February night in Japan, but the stars were out and so was the moon—a beautiful crescent moon.

Yuri stared at the sky. And when Alice touched his arms, he jumped—as though he was leaving a trance.

"What're you doing outside, Yuri? It's cold."

"Oh, sorry," he said, while he patted her hand, "I just needed a moment to think."

"Let's head back to Anastasia and Kurando's. Anastasia said that a bed was prepared for us."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah."

Of all the members of his party, Alice was the only one who knew the truth about Karin. Yuri did not know how to tell the others. While they walked back—holding hands—to Anastasia and Kurando's, Yuri continued to look at the sky.

"You were thinking about Karin earlier, right?"

Again, Yuri nodded. "Yeah, and I'm thinking about her now. The words in her letter…It's just a shock."

"Obviously."

"She knew everything that was going to happen to her, because I told her that day in Tokyo; and yet, she couldn't stop it."

"You're not blaming yourself, are you?"

Yuri turned. "Why are you saying that?"

"Because I know you too well. It was your guilt that created Fox Face."

"…True. I can't let that happen again. If I can learn anything from Karin, it would be not to blame fate—because it only makes you sad and bitter."

Alice smiled, and kissed Yuri's cheek, before they entered the Inugami home.

* * *

To the Inugamis, Romanovs, and Hyugas, 1924 was the year of births. Around the same time, in October of that year, Anastasia, Yoshiko, and Alice gave birth. 

For Anastasia and Kurando, it was another boy—who they named 'Yuri.' When Yuri received the news in Domremy that Anastasia and Kurando named their second child after him, he laughed. Yuri Inugami was blessed with the eyes and lips of his father but the hair, cheeks, and nose of his mother.

For Alexei and Yoshiko, it was a daughter—who they named 'Alexandra,' after Alexei and Anastasia's mother; and, like Alexandra, the child would affectionately be known as 'Alex' or 'Sunny.' Alexandra was blessed with the eyes and hair of her mother but the nose, cheeks, lips, and fair skin of her father.

For Yuri and Alice, it was a boy—who they named 'Zachary.' Zachary, or Zack, was blessed with the eyes and hair of his mother but the lips, chin, and nose of his father.


	3. Japan and Russia

**Author's Note**: Okay, how did everybody survive that extremely long chapter? This chapter you will see is normal in its length. As always, please continue to read and review.

_Mother Russia,  
how are sleeping?  
Middle winter cold winds blow,  
swirling 'round like ghosts in the snow.  
Mother Russia,  
poetry majestic,  
tells the tale of a great empire.  
Turning 'round the old man ponders,  
reminiscing an age gone by_—

"Mother Russia"—Iron Maiden

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter III**

Two years later, on a day in October 1926, Alexei sat on a grassy hill with his sister and stared at the sky. Kurando had left the village for business in the capital, but Alexei chose to remain behind. With Alexei and Anastasia were their children, two-year-old Alix and two-year-old Yuri. The toddlers sat on their parents' laps. Alix was dressed in a pink Western dress, while her cousin was dressed as a Japanese baby.

When Anastasia noticed her younger brother staring into the clouds, she waved her hand across Alexei's face.

Alexei left his trance.

And Anastasia giggled. "Welcome back to reality, Alexei!"_  
_ The former tsarevich smirked. "Sorry, I was thinking."

"About what?" Anastasia asked, while she re-adjusted Yuri on her lap.

"About an event that happened when I was ten."

"Oh?" Anastasia kissed her two-year-old son's cheek. "What was that about?"

"I remember that I was lying on my back at the Winter Palace, staring at the clouds. And Olga came by and asked me what I was doing. I told her that I was taking in the sun, the clouds," Alexei gestured to Anastasia, "the Earth basically."

Anastasia nodded. "I understand, but why were you taking in the Earth?"

"Because I didn't know how much longer I'd have to enjoy it. One nosebleed, or one bruise, could've taken my life at any time. But then, of course, Rasputin came along."

Anastasia shrugged. "At least he did something right."

Alexei nodded. "Even though it was only to gain the trust of Mother, and work his way into overthrowing the Romanov family."

"And he didn't do it," Anastasia said, while she looked at the ground; "the Bolsheviks did."

Again, Alexei nodded, but he changed the mood. "Anyway," Alexei tickled his daughter, "it did give me the chance to have this little girl."

Alix squealed, and kicked in her father's lap.

Anastasia smiled, but her attention turned to her oldest son—who wielded a tree branch like a sword. Anastasia giggled. "Nicky, what are you doing?"

"Using a sword like Daddy."

Anastasia continued to giggle. "I need to take a picture of that, and send it to Grandma and Aunt Olga."

"Say, Nicky?" began Alexei.

"What?"

Alexei gestured. "Come here."

Nicky charged to his uncle. "What?"

"Hi, Nicky!" Alix and Yuri said on their parents' laps, while they tried to leave and toddle over to their older cousin and brother.

"Hi, Alix and Yuri," Nicky said, while he gave both a tickle.

The toddlers squealed.

Alexei placed his daughter on the ground.

And Anastasia followed by placing Yuri beside his cousin.

Alexei extended his hand. "May I see the wooden sword that you're holding?"

Nicky nodded. "Sure!"

Alexei took the stick, and began to wield it like a katana.

Five-year-old Nicky gasped. "Wow!"

Alexei smiled, and returned the stick to his nephew. "How would you like to wield your sword like I did?"

"I'd love to know how to do that, Uncle Alexei!"

Alexei maintained his smile. "Well, perhaps when your dad's away, I can teach you?"

The boy grinned from ear-to-ear. "Really?"

Alexei chuckled. "Of course! We can start today, if you like? All I have to do is take Alix back to Aunt Yoshiko."

"Okay!"

"Alexei," began Anastasia, as she lifted Yuri, "be careful with him."

Alexei smirked. "Yes, 'Mother.'"

Anastasia shot Alexei a look.

And Alexei laughed.

* * *

That same evening, in Anastasia and Alexei's motherland, the Soviet Secret Police prepared to infiltrate a Moscow office. The office belonged to Leon Trotsky—Lenin's former right-hand man, and one of the leaders of the 1917 Revolution. But since the death of Lenin, Trotsky had fallen out of favor with the new Soviet Government, under Josef Stalin. Stalin feared Trotsky—possibly due to the fact that Trotsky knew Lenin's true opinion of Stalin. But on this day, Stalin was extremely paranoid—especially when he gave the order to have Trotsky's office infiltrated. Only moments before the infiltration was to begin, two members of the Soviet Secret Police discussed the situation.

"You know, I really don't think we should do this, Timur."

"What do you mean, Aleksey?"

"Trotsky is one of the men, who helped free us from the tsar. It doesn't seem right for us to infiltrate his office."

"But it's Stalin's orders."

"Yeah, but shouldn't Trotsky be allowed to have a hearing?"

"A hearing?"

Aleksey nodded. "Yeah, we're all supposed to be brothers—that's what Lenin said…Sometimes I think Stalin's another Ivan the Terrible."

Timur gasped. "What're you saying?!"

"You heard me."

"You can't be serious?! Nobody could be as worse as Ivan the Terrible. Furthermore, Stalin is no tsar!"

"I know that he's not a tsar, but I wish that the government would keep their promises."

"Promises?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when Lenin returned to Russia he said that there would be 'peace, land, and bread'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, where is it? The land was taken away from us, after Lenin said we could have it."

"Well, Marx said…"

"I don't care what Marx said! I just want the government to keep its promises!"

Timur motioned Aleksey to lower his voice. "You have to be careful about what you say."

Aleksey smirked. "Yeah, 'cause we might pay you a visit."

Timur returned the smirk. "I guess so. But seriously, you know that Lenin had to struggle against tsarist forces?"

Aleksey nodded. "Yes, I know…But this will be my last assignment."

"Huh?"

Again, Aleksey nodded. "I'm turning in my resignation."

Timur was confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't like what we're doing anymore. Trotsky's a good man. He doesn't deserve this. Lenin would never approve of this, and I don't think Lenin would approve of Stalin."

Again, Timur gestured Aleksey to lower his voice.

Aleksey followed his partner's request. "You do know that Stalin has changed a lot, since he took office?"

Timur nodded. "Yes, especially recently."


	4. Evaluating a Letter

**Author's Note**: Greetings, everyone! Now we are moving a little closer into the heart of the story. Japan will take a break for a chapter, and the Soviet Union will be looked at. This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but I think it's well written. As always, please continue to read and review.

_Been so many words.  
So much to say.  
Words are not enough,  
to keep the guns at bay.  
Some live in fear.  
Some do not.  
Some gamble everything,  
on who gets the final shot.  
Oh, don't talk to me of love.  
It's obvious.  
It's not enough.  
Annihilation.  
Kill them all.  
Capitulation.  
Watch the mighty fall.  
The road to glory is lined in red.  
And though the reason now is gone,  
the battle rages on_—

"The Battle Rages On"—Deep Purple

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter IV**

The next morning, Daniil Zhdanov, an associate of Josef Stalin, knocked on a large door inside the Kremlin. On the other side, stood a moderately tall man with dark eyes, hair, and a moustache. The man's name was Josef Stalin, the second President of Communist Russia.

"Ah, Daniil, good morning! How did everything go?"

Daniil smiled. "Wonderful, Joe!"

Stalin returned the smile. "Good. Tell me everything."

"Umm," Daniil attempted to look into the master bedroom—to make certain that Mistress Stalin was not present. Unlike his predecessor, Josef Stalin's master bedroom was similar to the royal chamber inside the Winter Palace.

"Looking for something?"

Daniil nodded. "Yes, I didn't know if Mistress Stalin was here. I thought that this might be something you didn't want to discuss around anyone else."

Stalin laughed. "Don't worry. Nadezhda's not here. She's away visiting her parents, with the children…Personally, while I care about my children, I could care less sometimes if Nadezhda comes back."

"Huh?"

Stalin raised his voice. "That little bitch does nothing, but get on my fucking nerves!"

Daniil gasped.

"Part of the only reason why I married her was because I felt as though I owed her father for hiding from the Tsarist Police years ago." But then, Stalin smirked. "Now then, please come inside the chamber, and tell me what you know."

Daniil did as Stalin requested. Inside the master bedroom was a large portrait of Stalin. Beside Stalin's portrait was a Soviet flag. And beside the Soviet flag was a large picture from the execution scene at Ipatiev House. The furniture was made of gold, and the sheets were linen from France. Certainly the interior of the Kremlin's master bedroom had changed under Josef Stalin compared to Vladimir Lenin.

Stalin removed a pair of cigars, and showed one to Daniil. "Care for a cigar, Daniil?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke, just drink."

"Yes, and too much of it," Stalin said with a look, while he lit his cigar and took a puff. "But cigars are good for you. Especially when I can hear some dirt on that bastard Trotsky. Now then, what can you tell me?"

"You know how Prince Alexei and Princess Anastasia escaped execution in 1918?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, apparently Trotsky got some information on the Romanovs, and delivered it to Lenin."

Stalin took another puff. "Yes, I know about that as well."

"Well, apparently the assassin never returned."

Stalin's eyes squinted. "What?"

Daniil removed a piece of paper from his coat. "Here's a letter that we found in Trotsky's office."

Stalin removed a pair of spectacles. The letter read as follows.

* * *

_15 August 1923_

_Honorable Vladimir Lenin,_

_I am writing this letter to you from Japan. I have been all over the country, and have been unable to find the Romanovs. Somehow, I think, whoever provided the information that they were in Japan was misled. But while on my travels, I discovered something else—a beautiful Japanese woman and a business that I can run. From what I can tell, I can make more money here than in Russia; so I won't be returning to the country. I'm sorry, but I'm going to stay in Japan._

_To your health,_

_Ingvar Vladusic _

* * *

Stalin's face became stern, and he stamped out his cigar. "If this letter was addressed to Vlad, why was it in Trotsky's office?"

"I don't know, sir."

Stalin paced. Then he stopped and looked at the ground. "Send the police over to Trotsky's home. Ask him why he had the letter, when it should have been among Vlad's papers." Stalin looked at Daniil. "Beat it out of him to make sure it's the truth."

* * *

A knock came at Trotsky's door one hour later. And Trotsky answered. When he saw two members of the Soviet Secret Police, he sighed. "What's this, Stalin's new army? Is Stalin worried that I'm going to tell the world exactly what Lenin really thought about him?"

The officer, who appeared to be in charge, answered, "Master Trotsky, it has come to the attention of President Stalin that you maintained a letter that was supposed to go to Papa Lenin."

"It has?" Trotsky said smugly.

"Yes, it has!" replied the other officer.

Trotsky smirked. "Well, what was the letter about?"

The primary officer gestured for the other to relax. "The letter involves Japan."

Trotsky's eyes grew wide, while he maintained his composure. There was only one letter that Trotsky had not delivered to Lenin. "And what is this letter about?"

"I was hoping that you'd tell us."

"Well, unless I know what the letter's about, I can't talk about it."

The primary office smirked. "Master Trotsky, I know that you know exactly what letter I'm talking about. I saw the expression on your face, when I mentioned the letter. Look, I'm going to be honest with you. President Stalin gave us an order to beat the truth out of you. Even if you were to tell us the truth, we've still been ordered to beat it out of you—just to make sure."

Trotsky's eyes grew wide.

"But I don't want to do that."

The other officer gave the primary officer a look.

But the primary officer gestured. "Don't worry, if something happens all the blame will be centered on me." The primary officer returned to Trotsky. "I'm doing this, because I have great respect for you—and for what you've done for our nation. I'm going to ask you to tell me the truth, and then I'm going to ask you to leave the city."

Trotsky nodded. "Out of respect for what you've told me, I'll tell you everything. Do you know what happened in July 1918?"

"You mean about the execution of the tsar? Yes."

"And do you know about what happened to Tsarevich Alexei and Princess Anastasia?"

The primary officer nodded. "Yes."

"What about the tsarevich and the princess?" asked the other officer.

"I'll tell you later," the primary officer said. And he returned to Trotsky. "Please continue."

"We received information that the tsarevich and princess made it to Japan. When their father was still in power, the princess fell in love with a man from Japan—so we thought that there might be some connection. But to make matters worse, the information we received revealed that the princess, or at least who was thought to be the princess, was carrying a child—a son. That revelation terrified Lenin. He knew that the tsarevich, the princess, and her child must be eliminated."

The primary officer turned to the ground. "That seems a little harsh." And he returned to Trotsky. "Don't you think?"

Trotsky nodded. "Perhaps, but we were worried."

"About what?"

"We were worried that the remnants of the White Army, if they learned that Anastasia had a child, would rise up against us. We didn't need another civil war." Trotsky looked to his kitchen. "Would you excuse me for a minute? I need a glass of water."

The officers nodded.

Trotsky returned with a glass. He took a large gulp. "Thank you. Now then, I arranged for an assassin, and gave him his orders. His orders were to masquerade as a deacon, because the last royal family was very religious. If he was able to discover that the Romanov children did indeed live, then he was to eliminate them. Within a little over a month, I received a letter from the assassin. It was supposed to go to Lenin, but it ended up coming to me. I opened it, and yet, something looked wrong. The signature looked like the assassin's, but the contents of the letter did not."

"You mean that you don't think the assassin wrote the letter?"

"That's correct."

"But why didn't you give the letter to Lenin?"

Trotsky turned away, and then turned back. "Because part of me thought that it wasn't right. Obviously, they had been gone for five years, and hadn't bothered us. Maybe because I didn't want to damage Lenin's health any further. I don't know."

"But you believe that the tsarevich and princess are somewhere in Japan?"

Trotsky nodded. "Without question."

The primary officer returned the nod. "Thank you. Again, let me remind you, please leave Moscow before nightfall."

And Trotsky returned the officer's nod. "I will. Thank you."

* * *

An hour later, the primary officer sat in Stalin's office—waiting for the president to arrive. Stalin had decorated his office in a similar fashion to how he had decorated his bedroom—with the exception that Stalin's office contained a small picture of Lenin.

When Stalin arrived, he was dressed in an officer's uniform. "Ah, Alexander," began Stalin, while he sat at his desk, "how did the meeting go with Trotsky?"

"Not too bad, Master President."

"Did Trotsky need a little help persuading?"

"A broken nose helped."

Stalin grinned.

"I thought about breaking his jaw, but then I thought that with a broken jaw he couldn't talk."

Stalin chuckled. "You think more than I do, Alexander. I probably would have broken his jaw, and then become pissed off at myself for doing it." Stalin gestured. "Not for breaking his jaw, mind you, but because I couldn't get any further information out of him."

Alexander nodded. "_Stalin certainly has a love for torture_…I understand, Master President."

Again Stalin chuckled, while he lit a cigar. "So what can you tell me?"

"Trotsky told me that he didn't deliver the letter to Lenin, because he felt sympathy."

Stalin's eyes squinted. "Sympathy?"

"For the Romanov children."

Stalin laughed, and slapped his hand on the desk. "Sympathy?!" Stalin laughed again. "What a fucking joke! Here's a man, who with Vlad, arranged for the tsar and his family to be executed. And now he feels sympathy for the tsarevich and the princess? What a fucking joke." Stalin puffed his cigar, and his tone turned serious. Stalin put the cigar out. "Wait a minute," he gestured a finger, "if Trotsky felt sympathy for the tsarevich and the princess, does that mean that he thinks the tsarevich and the princess are in Japan?"

Alexander nodded. "Yes. That letter from the assassin, he believes is a forgery."

Stalin gave Alexander a look. "And what makes him think so?"

"It's the contents of the letter. He says that the signature looks similar, but the actual content of the letter does not."

"So then whoever wrote the letter must have a connection with Alexei and Anastasia?"

Again, Alexander nodded. "I should think so."

Stalin returned the nod, and re-lit his cigar. "Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"Please bring Daniil to me. Other than that, you are free."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and Daniil?"

"Yes, sir?"

"What can you tell me about Aleksey Petrov?"

"He's one of the best men in the Secret Police. He's been with us ever since the Revolution."

Stalin nodded. "I see. Yet, I also understand that he resigned yesterday evening?"

Alexander returned the nod. "Yes, that's correct."

Stalin locked and unlocked his fingers. "I see. I also understand that he compared me to Ivan the Terrible?"

"Uh, I don't know anything about that."

Stalin shot Alexander a look. "I see. Well, perhaps you should find out then."

"Huh?"

"There's no 'huh' on this. Give him a warning not to insult me again." Stalin gestured his first finger and thumb like a gun. "You know what I mean."

Perspiration began from Alexander's forehead. "Uh, yes, sir."

"And Alexander?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Don't forget to bring Daniil to me," Stalin said with a smile.

"Ye-yes, sir."

* * *

A few minutes later, Daniil entered the president's office. "What's the matter with Alexander, Joe? He looks as though he's seen a ghost."

"Oh, I think he's just under the weather. But that's insignificant right now, I have some interesting information."

"What's that?"

Stalin held the letter. "Trotsky's apparently feeling sympathy for Prince Alexei and Princess Anastasia. Kind of interesting, since he and Vlad orchestrated their execution. Anyway, Trotsky believes this letter is a forgery. If that's true, that means that whoever wrote this letter is familiar with the tsarevich and princess."

Daniil nodded. "That sounds correct."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

Stalin nodded. "Yes. I want you to find out where this letter was mailed."

"That's impossible, Joe. No return address was provided."

Stalin smirked, and shook his head. "You're two dimensional sometimes, Daniil. Look," Stalin showed Daniil the letter's envelop. On it was a series of numbers. "These numbers represent where the letter was mailed. Find out where that is, and report back to me."

Daniil took the letter from Stalin. "Yes, sir."

After Daniil left, Stalin looked at St. Basil's Cathedral—and smoked a cigar. "_I still remember the day, when Tsar Nicholas was crowned there. It's not that I hate Tsarevich Alexei or Princess Anastasia. It's that I hate the authority that they represent."_


	5. Bliss in France

**Author's Note:** Welcome, everyone! Well, the last chapter was a bit longer than my usual chapters, and this one is also a bit longer than usual—although not as long as chapter four. But, LizzyRebel told me that this was her favorite chapter that I have written so far, so we will see if anyone else agrees. With that being said, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_I sense the darkness clearer.  
I feel a presence here.  
A change in the weather,  
I feel some evil here_—

"Harvest Moon"—Blue Oyster Cult

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter V**

In Domremy, France, a blonde haired-blue eyed toddler, played in the grass adjacent to his parents' home. He prepared to place the blades in his mouth, when a leg—as thin as a chicken's—stopped him.

Zachary Hyuga saw an old man, with a bony face. Most children would have cried, but Zachary Hyuga was not scared. "Hewwo!" the toddler said, with a smile.

The old man returned the smile. "Zack, if you eat that grass, you're going to get sick."

Zachary giggled, and placed a blade in his mouth.

"Zack, take that out of your mouth!" his father said. Yuri prepared to further scold his son, but the presence of the old man stopped him. "R-Roger?"

Roger Bacon smiled and waved. "Hey, Yuri! Your kid looks very much like his mother."

Yuri returned the smile, and scooped his son. "Yeah, Alice says that he acts like me, though. I think it's an interesting combination. The boy looks like Alice, but acts like me." Yuri turned to his son, who was busy staring at the ground. "Zack?"

"Yes?" the boy said, before he placed a thumb in his mouth.

"You remember Roger, don't you?"

The boy shrugged, and looked at the ground.

Roger chuckled. "He was pretty young the last time he saw me, Yuri. At his age, he's mostly going to remember those that he sees everyday."

"Roger!" Alice said, when she stepped outside the Hyuga home. Unlike her days journeying with Yuri, Alice wore her hair down.

"Mommy!" Zachary said, while he extended his arms.

Alice giggled, took the child, and kissed him—before she returned to Roger. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see both of you…And to talk to Yuri."

"Oh?" Alice began, while she re-positioned Zachary—to remove his hand from her hair. "What about?"

"It's about a preminition that I had."

"A preminition?"

Roger nodded. "Yes. I would tell you as well, but," Roger pointed to Zachary, "I think you have your hands full with him."

Alice turned to Zachary and smiled. "Yeah." Then she returned to Roger. "Speaking of which, I need to take him inside. Do come by and talk to me later."

Again, Roger nodded. "Will do."

* * *

Roger and Yuri walked through a Domremy meadow.

And Yuri leaned against a tree. "You know, I used to lean against this tree all the time, when I first came to this village—after Alice left me."

"Left you?"

Yuri smirked. "I don't like to use the word 'die.'"

"But Alice isn't dead."

"I know that. Still, I don't like to use words like 'die' or 'death.' I feel that it can only bring bad luck."

Roger nodded. "I see."

"And Jeanne—that young girl I told you about. The one that I would see, whenever I passed out."

Again, Roger nodded. "Yes, I remember. She was the girl that helped you rediscover happiness, right?"

"Yeah. Anyway, Jeanne and Blanca used to visit me, when I'd sit by this tree." Yuri paused. "Blanca…I don't know how long wolves have to live, but I fear that he may leave this world soon."

For a third time, Roger nodded. "I'd say that the average life-span for a wolf is at least twelve years."

"Blanca has to be at least that old…Roger?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think sometime we could go to Japan, get Blanca, and bring him back here—to let him see the village one last time? I think that he would like it."

"I think we can do that. But, Yuri, we're losing track on why we're here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. You said that you had a preminition earlier. I was going to ask you this earlier, but didn't, because Alice was busy with the baby. Are you psychic, Roger?"

Roger laughed. "A psychic? Hah! Not even close! That's not what I meant, when I said that I had a preminition."

"Then what did you mean?"

"Have you ever sensed evil, Yuri?"

Yuri looked at the ground. "Have I ever sensed evil?" He turned back to Roger. "I don't think so."

"Do you remember when we were in Turkey, in early 1915?"

"You mean when we met Bishop Jovis?"

Roger nodded. "Correct. What did the bishop say before he passed away?"

"…Something along the lines of how Nicholai had made a soul pact with Astaroth."

"Right. That's what I saw."

Yuri squinted. "Huh? You had a vision of Nicholai making a soul pact with Astaroth?"

Roger sighed. "You know, for someone who has traveled all over the world…"

"I haven't traveled all over the world. I haven't been to America yet."

"I didn't mean 'all' in the literal sense. But you're interrupting me. I was about to say, for someone who has traveled all over the world, you sure can be dense."

"Then I'm glad that I interrupted you."

"Damn it, Yuri! Listen to what I have to say! I didn't come all the way from Britain for nothing." Roger took a deep breath. "Yuri, I sensed that somebody made a soul pact with Dazbog."

Again, Yuri squinted. "Daz-who?"

"Dazbog—a god from old Russia, before its conversion to Christianity. Well, actually, calling him a 'god' is giving him too much honor. He's actually a demon. Once Christianity spread over the nation, Dazbog became its greatest enemy."

"Its greatest enemy? How so?"

"He would appear before people, and try to persuade them not to accept Baptism. Or he would try to convince people to burn down a church, and slaughter the clergy." Roger held his hand to the sky. Memories from his old days as a Franciscan returned. "But, as usual, Our Lord triumphed over His foes! Russia was converted to the Christian faith, and Dazbog faded into history!"

"Uh, huh," Yuri responded, stunned by Roger's return to evangelizing.

But within seconds, Roger left the pulpit. "Anyway, somebody has made a soul pact with him."

"Do you know who?"

Roger shook his head. "No."

Yuri nodded, and gestured for Roger to sit. "Have a seat, Roger. Don't worry, it's October—almost November. The ticks are already dead. You don't have to worry about one biting you on the ass."

"Hmph!" Roger said, while he sat beside Yuri.

"But, Roger?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"I appreciate you telling me that story, but I don't understand why you came all the way from Wales to tell me it? I know that you said earlier that you came to see me and Alice, but somehow, I think that the story is what swayed you to come."

Roger nodded. "You are correct, Yuri. As for why I came all the way from Wales to tell you that story, how else was I going to tell you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Letter? Telegraph?"

"This is a serious situation! I have to tell you in person."

"What do you mean 'serious'? Someone made a soul pact with a demon. So what? That's their problem, not mine."

"What?! How can you forget what happened the last time someone made a soul pact?"

"I haven't forgotten about it. And I also remember from that time what Bishop Jovis said. He said that it's the individual's will that makes up their power—good or bad."

"Yuri?"

"Yes?"

"How many good people sell their soul?"

That question threw Yuri for a loop. "Well, I didn't really think about it that way."

"Albert made a soul pact, because he felt that he didn't have a choice."

For a moment, Yuri was silent. "So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to find out who it is."

"Why?"

"To find out what their goals are. You may have to take them out."

"Me? Why me? Why can't the cops do it?"

"There's a reason why you're called 'godslayer.'"

"Maybe. But 'godslayer' works with the villagers in the harvest, he's married, and he has a two-year-old son."

"Who may be the target of the demon."

Yuri glared. "What?!"

Roger nodded.

"If anyone lays a hand on my son, I'll kill them!"

"We made a lot of enemies in our last adventure, Yuri. How do we know someone wouldn't seek revenge against us?"

Yuri placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Yeah, but I don't know who that might be."

"One of the Steel Claws…"

"Na, no way! Lenny told me that he's done with that life."

"Doesn't mean a low-ranking member wouldn't want to do something."

"…I guess you're right."

"Or someone related to Foreign Minister Ishimura?"

"Yeah, I guess so…But that was eleven years ago! Surely, someone couldn't hold a grudge that long!"

Roger shook his head. "Look at Lenin, the man who took over Russia. He'd been plotting his revenge on the tsarist regime for close thirty years! And you can ask the Romanov children how that turned out."

"I won't ask them, but I see your point." Yuri stood and began to pace. "Okay, first things first, we have to decide what to do."

"Perhaps you can visit your aunt in Japan?"

"Huh?"

Roger nodded. "Yes. Use the Fountain of Sukune."

"Okay, but if I'm going to Japan, I'm taking Alice and Zack with me. I can't help but worry if what you said earlier—about someone plotting revenge on us—is true."

Again, Roger nodded. "That's fine. I can take the three of you to Japan tomorrow."

"Sounds good. We'll leave then."


	6. The Holy Mirror

**Author's Note**: Greetings everyone! Sorry that it's been a while since an update. Things just catch me off guard. Anyway, this chapter, I believe, is a little shorter than the last chapter. In this chapter, Yuri makes a return to Japan. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_Torches blazed,  
and sacred chants were praised.  
As they start to cry,  
hands held to the sky.  
In the night,  
the fires are burning bright.  
The ritual has begun.  
Satan's work is done.  
Six-six-six,  
the number of the beast,  
sacrifice is going on tonight_—

"The Number of the Beast"—Iron Maiden

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter VI**

At dusk, the next day, Yuri, Alice—with Zachary, and Roger arrived in Inugami Village.

Yuri turned to his wife and son. "How is he?"

Zachary curled a finger around his mother's hair. "I think he's all right now. The fresh air's doing him some good, even if it is a bit chilly."

"Yuri! Alice! Roger!" a voice said.

Yuri, Alice, and Roger turned to the voice. It belonged to Kurando, who charged to them.

"What are you doing in Inugami?"

"To visit Aunt Saki."

"Oh? Well, she's out right now at the neighboring village, but she should be back in an hour."

Yuri nodded. "That's good. Do you think we could gather everyone together at your house? We can discuss the nature of our visit there."

Kurando returned the nod. "Certainly!"

* * *

In the Inugami home, Yuri and Roger relaxed on a sofa and chatted—and played with—five-year-old Nicky and two-year-old Yuri Inugami, while they waited for Kurando, Alexei, Yoshiko, and Blanca to arrive.

In the kitchen, Alice continued to hold a tired Zachary, while Anastasia prepared drinks.

"Anastasia?" Alice began.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Do you know a place where I can do laundry?"

Anastasia chuckled. "Well, that's an interesting question to ask me."

"Well, normally I wouldn't, but Zack had an accident on the ship."

"An accident? You mean something different than having to change his diaper?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, I think he inherited something from his father, but in a different way."

"In a different way?"

Again, Alice nodded. "You know how Yuri suffers from seasickness?"

Anastasia giggled. "You should have seen him, when we first came to Japan in 1915."

Alice returned the giggle. "In a sense, I kind of did; but I bet he was worse, when we were on our way to Shanghai in 1913. Anyway, while Yuri suffers from seasickness, I think that Zack suffers from airsickness."

"Airsickness?"

For the third time, Alice nodded. "Yes, it happened when we took off…Zack vomited on me."

Anastasia laughed. "Oh, I wouldn't read too much into that. With the way Roger flies that thing, he could make anybody sick—even someone with a strong constitution. But anyway, you can do laundry here."

Once Anastasia finished her sentence, Kurando returned with Alexei, Yoshiko—who held Alix, and Blanca.

When Nicky and Yuri Inugami saw Blanca, they charged. Blanca licked their faces.

Anastasia giggled, and then said, "Kurando, why don't you take the children into Nicky and Yuri's rooms?"

"All right."

"Blanca," added Anastasia, "do you want to go with the children, or stay here with us?"

Blanca's response was to follow the children and Kurando.

Anastasia smiled, and turned to Alice. "Alice?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, you can take Zack and let him sleep on our bed. He doesn't seem to be interested in playing right now."

Alice kissed Zack's cheek. "I think you're right. Thank you."

After Alice returned from the master bedroom, she was handed a glass of wine—which was in the hands of everyone gathered in the master room.

"So, Yuri," began Kurando, while he sipped his wine, "tell us what's going on?"

Yuri took a sip. "I think that Roger could answer that question better." Yuri gestured. "Would you, Roger?"

"Certainly. A couple of days ago, I had a preminition."

"A preminition?" began Kurando. "You mean that you saw things?"

"Not quite. That would be a vision. What I had was more of a 'feeling.' Anyway, I sensed that someone had made a soul pact with Dazbog."

"Dazbog?!" replied Anastasia and Alexei.

"You mean he really does exist?!" added Anastasia.

Roger nodded. "Umhmm."

"Um, who exactly is this 'Dazbog'?" asked Yoshiko.

"Dazbog was a solar god of Russia, before the nation converted to Christianity," began Alexei. "But I thought he was just a fairy tale."

Roger shook his head, and sipped his wine. "No, he's very much a real being—although calling him a 'god' is giving him too much prestige."

"Why's that?" asked Anastasia.

"He's actually a demon. Didn't you hear the stories of how he became Christianity's greatest enemy during the conversion process?"

Anastasia paused.

But Alexei answered. "I heard stories about that from Master Petrov."

"Master Petrov?" asked Yoshiko.

"Me and Sis' Russian tutor."

"Oh."

"Yeah," added Anastasia. "I can remember Master Petrov talking about that as well. But I can also remember him saying that those days were the days of Russian ignorance."

"Regardless of what day it was," continued Roger, "someone made a soul pact with Dazbog. And there is a reason for us to worry."

"What's the reason?" asked Alexei.

"How many good people sell their soul, Alexei?" asked Yuri.

"…Not many, I would assume, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"We're afraid that whoever made this soul pact might be after us."

"After us?" asked Anastasia.

Yuri nodded. "Yes. We made a lot of enemies during our journey together, Anastasia. An ex-Steel Claw, Foreign Minister Ishimura…"

"Ishimura's dead," responded Kurando. "And has been for some time now."

"That may be, but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is that someone affiliated with them might seek revenge on us."

"Yeah, but," Alexei began, "your journey was in 1915, and this is 1926! Surely, no one could hold a grudge for that long?"

"Your Highness," Yuri sighed, "Lenin sought revenge on your family for about thirty years. And I don't think that I have to say anything more about that."

Alexei nodded. "No, you don't."

"Somehow I take it that you want my mother to use the Fountain of Sukune to find out who this person is?"

Yuri nodded. "You got it!"

Kurando returned the nod. "Mother should be home soon, when she returns I'll make the arrangements."

"Thank you."

"Wait a minute!" began Alice. "I think we're forgetting something."

"What's that?"

"The children! Who's going to look after the children? I somehow doubt that we can take them to this fountain."

"You're right," Anastasia said.

"I need you to be there, Anastasia," Yuri said. "You and Alexei—if this god, or demon, is from Russia, then chances are the soul pact was made in Russia; and you might know the area."

"I can stay and watch Alix," Yoshiko said.

"No, I need you there as well, Yoshiko. You're a spy. If you're willing to help me on this, it would be greatly appreciated."

"…I don't know if I can help you on the case, Yuri, but I certainly can supply you information."

"Thank you."

"Do you need me there, Yuri?" asked Kurando.

"Yes, I may need your help."

Kurando nodded. "Understood. I'll ask my old nanna to look after Nicky, Yuri, and Alix."

"And if she's unable to?" asked Anastasia.

"…Then I'll stay."

"I'm going to stay here, Yuri," Alice said. "I need to look after Zack."

Yuri nodded. "Very well."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Yuri, Anastasia, Alexei, Kurando, Yoshiko, and Roger gathered at the Fountain of Sukune.

Saki stood before them. "Are you ready?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah."

Saki returned the nod. "Very well," she said, before she began the ritual.

The waters from the fountain began to change to a snowy hill.

"I think I know that area, Sis."

"Where is that?" asked Yuri.

"It's Siberia," Anastasia said. "It looks like the area around Tobolsk."

The moment Anastasia finished her sentence, a figure appeared in the snow—a large man, with long brown hair, beard, and cold blue eyes.

"Who's that?"

"…I don't know."

The large man smirked. "Well, isn't this interesting. A Marxist has come to visit me."

"A what?" asked Yuri.

"'A Marxist,'" replied Anastasia. "Someone who follows the teachings of Karl Marx—the father of Communism."

"Do not let it surprise you, Lord Dazbog," an unidentified man said. "Marx was not against spiritualism, more than he was religious institutions—like the Church."

Dazbog kept his smirk. "I see. So you do believe that I exist?"

"I wish they'd show who he's talking to," interjected Yuri.

"Shussh!" Anastasia said, with a finger over her mouth. "I can't hear what they're saying."

"_I wonder sometimes who's the boss in the Inugami family, Anastasia or Kurando?"_

"You're standing before me," the man said. "Obviously, you must exist."

Dazbog chuckled. "I see. Yet, no one has called on me, since the days of Christianity. Why have you?"

"I need your power."

"Oh, do you? And what do you need my power for?"

"Revenge."

"Revenge on whom?"

"Nicholas II, Tsar of the land of Russia."

Anastasia and Alexei looked at each other, after that statement.

"So you wish to use my power to seek revenge on the Tsar of the land of Russia?"

"Yes."

Dazbog nodded. "I see, but you do understand that your desire to fulfill your wish will allow me to take control of your soul?"

"Yes."

"_Damn it! I wish the mirror would show who this man is!"_ Yuri said.

"Very well then," Dazbog added.

And with that statement, the images faded and the Fountain of Sukune returned.

"Damn it!" Yuri said. "We didn't get to see who Dazbog was talking to."

"I'm sorry," Saki said. "I did the best I could to reveal everything."

"So what shall we do now?" asked Kurando.

Yuri placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Let's go back to Anastasia and Kurando's, and discuss what we know."

* * *

The sun had just set, and Japan displayed a beautiful—but chilly—purple and orange sky, when the party re-entered the Inugami home. Anastasia prepared wine, and the children—including Zachary—played with Blanca in Nicky's room and Yuri's nursery.

After everyone had a glass, Yuri asked, "So what did we learn from this?"

"We learned for certain that Roger's preminition was true, and that a soul pact was made in Russia," Kurando said."

"In Siberia no less," added Alexei.

"What's so special about Siberia?" asked Yuri. "What I know about the area is that it's extremely cold."

"It's a bit more than that," answered Anastasia. "The areas outside Siberia's towns were places for political prisoners. Lenin and Stalin spent time in Siberia."

"And we also learned why this person made a soul pact," Yoshiko said.

"Yes," added Alexei. "Unfortunately we did."

"I hate to discuss sensitive material in front of both of you," Yuri began, while he gestured to Anastasia and Alexei.

Anastasia held a hand. "I appreciate your concern, Yuri, but it's all right."

Alexei nodded in agreement.

Yuri returned the nod. "Thank you. Well, we learned that whoever made this pact wanted revenge on the tsar…And I guess they got their wish."

"Does that mean that they're no longer a threat?" asked Alice.

"I'd like to think so…But I don't know. It's like Roger said, good people don't sell their souls."

The party nodded.

"So what do we do now?" asked Alexei.

"We investigate. Anastasia?"

"Yes?"

"You said that the area we saw was around Tobolsk, right?"

"Yeah. At least that's what I thought."

"Well, that's the first place that we're going."

"Wait!" began Alice. "Who's 'we'?"

"Myself, obviously…Kurando, can you…"

Kurando nodded. "Yes, Yuri. I can."

"Yoshiko?"

Yoshiko turned to Alexei, looking for encouragement.

Alexei nodded, and held Yoshiko's hand. "It's all right. Go and help Yuri. I'll look after Alix."

"I'd like to go with you," Anastasia began, "but Russia is one place I won't go."

"Same with me," added Alexei.

"Besides," continued Anastasia, "someone needs to look after Nicky and Yuri, so I intend to stay here and do that—along with helping Alexei out with Alix."

"I can stay here as well, if you need any help," added Alice. "To be honest, I think somehow that I'll be safer here right now, than I would be in France."

Anastasia smiled. "You're welcome to stay, Alice. Thank you for the help."


	7. Moscow to Japan

**Author's Note**: Hey, everyone! I hope those who are still reading did their best to survive some of my long chapters. Honestly, this is the first story that I have written in a while that has chapters as long as some have been for this story. Well, this chapter is shorter than its predecessor. And in this chapter, a couple of men from Moscow are taking a trip to Japan. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_Nobody will send us deliverance.  
Not God, nor tsar, nor a hero.  
We shall be liberated by our own hands.  
To overthrow oppression,  
take back all that is good.  
Blow up the furnace.  
And strike boldly while the iron is hot_—

"The Internationale" (national anthem of the Soviet Union from 1917-1944)

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter VII**

In Moscow, at four in the afternoon, Daniil entered Josef Stalin's office, and noticed that the President of the Soviet Union was reading a book on the tsars. Since the fall of Tsarist Russia, Soviet books on the tsars presented all of them in a negative light—with the exception of those tsars the Bolsheviks admired. But on this day, the book that Stalin read was pre-1917 Revolution. Before the 1917 Revolution, books on the tsars would be objective—with the exception of those tsars closest to the reigning tsar.

"Joe?" Daniil began.

Stalin turned, and closed the book. "Yes?"

"I found out the information that you requested."

"You mean on that false letter?"

Daniil nodded. "Yes, it was mailed in Okinawa, in October of 1923."

Stalin returned the nod. "I see."

"So, Joe, what will you do now?"

Stalin drummed his fingers on the book of the tsars. "We're going on a trip, Daniil."

"We?"

"Yes, to Japan."

"Japan?!"

Stalin nodded.

"But how are we going to take a trip to Japan?"

"Get on a boat, fly in an airplane, something like that."

"But what about the country?"

"It'll be fine."

"Wait, Joe! You're the President of the Soviet Union. Everybody knows who you are."

"Yeah, so?"

"What if somebody attacks you? Or if the Romanov children really are in Japan, what if they recognize you?"

Stalin placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "You know, someone told me once that the way people identify me is by my moustache. So…"

Stalin entered his washroom, closed, and locked the door. A few minutes later, he returned clean-shaven. "So, what do you think?"

Daniil blinked. He had known Stalin for six years, and never once had he seen him without his moustache. Stalin truly did not look recognizable. "If I wouldn't have known you, I never would have guessed that you are Josef Stalin."

Stalin laughed, and clapped his hands. "That's what I wanted to hear! Come then! Pack your clothes. We're headed on a train bound for Siberia. From there, we'll secure a boat, cross the Sea of Japan, and arrive in Okinawa."

* * *

Stalin and Daniil's journey across Russia had been a success. Without his trademark moustache, Stalin was practically unnoticeable by the Russian people. To the average Russian, Stalin looked like a traveling businessman. A little over a week later, Stalin and Daniil arrived in Okinawa.

"Do you speak any Japanese, Joe?"

"No, not really. I only know a few words here and there. But I understand that a lot of the Japanese are fluent in Russian."

"Really?! How do you know that?"

"It's something that I learned during the Russo-Japanese war. And if that fails, I can always try to speak English."

"They can speak English?!"

Stalin smirked. "I don't know. But more and more people seem to be learning it to do business with Britain and America."

When Stalin and Daniil approached an Imperial Mail clerk, Stalin added, "I guess we're about to find out."

Behind his desk, the Imperial postal clerk shuffled through some paper work. He was so caught up in his work that he did not notice Stalin or Daniil.

"Good day, sir," Stalin said.

The postal clerk stopped and looked up. The clerk smiled. "Well, this is certainly interesting," he said in perfect Russian, "a pair of Russians."

Stalin returned the smile. "You are correct, sir!"

"What can I do for you?"

Stalin showed the clerk the letter that was mailed to Lenin from Okinawa. "Do you remember seeing this letter?"

The clerk's eyes grew wide. "Vladimir Lenin—the former Soviet leader, right?"

Stalin nodded.

"A letter to him is something I'd hardly forget, but why do you two gentlemen have the letter?"

"We're investigators from the Soviet Union. President Stalin thought there was something queer about this letter, so he received permission from the emperor to see if we could investigate."

"Oh, I see. Well, I can provide you some information."

"Thank you."

"But first I need to see some approval."

"Approval?"

"Yes, approval from the emperor. You know, papers."

Stalin paused. "I'm sorry, but we generally do not carry those papers. It gives too much away."

The clerk nodded. "I understand, but without those papers, I can't help you."

Stalin reached into his pocket, and removed some yen. "Can you help us now?"

The clerk stared at the money, and then returned to Stalin. "I'm sorry, but taking your money would be dishonorable."

Stalin nodded, reached into his pocket, and removed some more yen. "You could also say it would be dishonorable not to take our money. Considering that it might make you and your wife very happy."

"…That's certainly true…Very well," the clerk said, while he took the money.

Stalin smiled. "Now, what can you tell us?"

"The letter was mailed by a man three years ago."

"Was he a foreigner?"

"No, he was Japanese."

Stalin massaged his chin, with his thumb and first finger. "I see. Do you know why he would write a letter to Lenin?"

"He said that he was mailing it for a friend. Obviously, he didn't write it."

"Obviously…But that doesn't make sense why another Japanese man would write to Lenin."

"No, not really."

"…Do a lot of foreigners come to Japan?"

"Oh, certainly! We have visitors from many countries—just like yourselves."

"…Do foreigners ever immigrate to Japan?"

"Certainly. In fact, there's a place in Japan known as the 'Foreigner's Cemetery.'"

"The Foreigner's Cemetery?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes."

"I take it foreigners go there, when they die?"

The clerk chuckled. "Well, that's one way of putting it. But there are plenty of natural-born citizens buried there as well."

Stalin nodded. "I see, and where is this Foreigner's Cemetery?"

"Yokohama."

"Yokohama?"

The clerk nodded. "Yes, it's a city on the main island."

Stalin returned the nod. "Thank you. You've been a big help."

"My pleasure."

Stalin gestured for Daniil to walk away from the clerk."

"So what do we do now?" asked Daniil.

"We take a trip to Yokohama."


	8. Siberia

_Into the distance,  
a ribbon of black,  
stretched to the point,  
of no turning back.  
A flight of fancy,  
on a windswept field.  
Standing alone,  
my senses reeled.  
A fatal attraction is holding me fast.  
How can I escape this irresistible grasp?  
Can't keep my eyes from the circling sky.  
Tongue-tied and twisted,  
just an earth bound misfit, I—_

"Learning to Fly"—Pink Floyd

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter VIII**

After spending the evening at the Inugami home, Yuri, Kurando, Yoshiko, and Roger left Japan for Russia. By the afternoon, they were flying over Siberia. Yuri looked down at the snow-covered ground.

"It's beautiful! Absolutely beautiful! The way the trees look in the snow."

"Speak for yourself!" Roger said. "You're not the one flying this thing!"

"The snow is getting quite heavy," Kurando said.

"You'd better believe it!" added Roger. "I don't know how much longer I can fly this thing."

"Are we near Tobolsk?" asked Yoshiko.

"I'd say we're at least a mile away."

"Then why don't we land? It's not like we can fly this thing into the city."

"…That's true, but I'm worried about the ship."

"What about it?" asked Kurando.

"I'm worried that the engine will freeze in this frigid cold air, but I'll stay here with the ship, and try to keep it warm."

"No," began Yuri, "you won't. You'll come with us into the city. I don't want you staying out here alone in this ship."

"But, the engine…"

"Is there a way to keep this ship warm for the night?"

"…Yes, there are some thermo generators, but they'll use quite a bit of power."

"What do you mean by 'a bit of power'?"

"I mean that they may prevent the ship from flying as far as it normally would."

Yuri nodded. "That's fine. If necessary, we'll journey to a warmer area of Russia."

"All of Russia is cold this time of year, Yuri," responded Kurando.

"The ship survived when we were in Petrograd over ten years ago, and it was cold then. If necessary we'll go there."

"It's called Leningrad now, Yuri," added Yoshiko.

"Well, whatever it's called, we'll go there."

"If we can actually make it there," mumbled Roger.

"What's that?"

Roger gestured. "Oh, nothing."

* * *

Roger landed Bacon Jet, and the party set out for Tobolsk—with their hands over their eyes.

"Kurando?" Yoshiko began, doing her best to ignore the snow.

"Yes, Princess?"

Yoshiko tisked. "Kurando, you can't call me that while we're in the city."

"Understood, Princess."

"Yoshiko!"

"Oh, right, sorry, Yoshiko."

Yoshiko smirked. "And Kurando?"

"Yes?"

"In case you forget, just make up something about how it's a childhood nickname or something to call me 'Princess.'"

"I will, Prin—er, Yoshiko."

* * *

When the party reached Tobolsk, their immediate destination was the inn.

"Ah, travelers, welcome!" the innkeeper said, while the party brushed the snow from their coats. "It's a good thing you made it in, when you did. The snow's falling even harder. By nightfall, it'll be impossible to see."

"I agree," added Yuri. "Can we have some rooms?"

The innkeeper nodded. "Certainly! Certainly! I see that you have a young lady with you. If I may inquire, is she the spouse of one of you gentlemen?"

"No, I'm not," answered Yoshiko. "I'm the cousin of this man here," Yoshiko added, while she pointed to Kurando.

Kurando gave her a look, but not one that would have roused too much suspicion.

The innkeeper was stunned. "You're Japanese, right?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes."

"But you speak perfect Russian, how odd."

Yoshiko chuckled. "Well, in Japan, Russian is widely known. People started to learn how to speak it, after the war with Russia."

The innkeeper nodded. "I see. I see. Well, in any event, I can get you a room all to yourself, Miss, at no extra charge."

Yoshiko smiled. "Thank you."

"Um, excuse me," interjected Roger, "but is there a pub around here?"

"Oh, of course! We have a bar here in the inn. It's over that way," the innkeeper gestured.

"Thank you."

"Um, Roger?" began Yuri.

Roger turned. "Yes?"

"Could you wait for a moment?" Yuri handed Kurando some money. "Here, could you pay?"

"Certainly."

"What is it?" Roger asked, while he began to enter the tavern—followed by Yuri and Yoshiko.

"I'm surprised that you were so adamant to go to the bar. I've never seen you as a big drinker."

"I'm not. I just wanted to find the pub, because pubs are great places to learn information."

"You're thinking quite well, Roger," Yoshiko said. "Care for a drink?"

* * *

A minute later, Kurando joined the party, and the four sat at the bar.

The bartender, however, was a little surprised. "Well, isn't this interesting—two Russians and two Japanese."

"Actually," began Yuri, "I'm only part Russian. My mother was Russian, but my father was Japanese. I'm traveling Russia to learn some more about my mother's homeland."

"And I'm his cousin traveling with him," added Kurando.

"And I'm his cousin," Yoshiko said, while she gestured to Kurando.

"And I'm a friend of theirs," Roger said. "But I'm actually from Britain."

The bartender nodded. "I see. Care for a drink?"

Each member of the party nodded. Yoshiko and Roger ordered wine. Yuri ordered a beer, which he came to regret. And Kurando ordered a vodka and tonic.

"So tell me," the bartender began to Yuri, "how much longer do you plan to journey through Russia?"

Yuri sipped his beer—his way of forcing himself to drink, when he could not stand the taste. "I'm not really sure. My mother was from this area, I believe."

"What was her name?"

"Ka-er, Anne. Her maiden name I really don't know. She died when I was pretty young."

"I see."

"By the way," interjected Yoshiko, "this area of Russia, wasn't there a prison during the reign of the tsars?"

The bartender nodded. "Yes, the old prison is just outside the city. Both Lenin and Stalin spent time there."

"Lenin and Stalin?" replied Kurando.

"Yes."

"When you mean 'Stalin,'" began Roger, "do you mean the Stalin who's currently President of the Soviet Union?"

"That's correct."

"What's the prison now today?" asked Yuri.

"It's pretty much abandoned. Lenin wanted nothing to do with it, after he took over; and the same is true with Stalin."

Yuri forced himself to take another sip. "I see."

* * *

The next day, Yuri and his companions journeyed to the old prison. The prison had ceased to be used since 1917, and it was showing signs of failed upkeep. Stones chipped. Tables covered with dust. And mattresses covered with mold. But Yuri, Kurando, Yoshiko, and Roger were not here to observe the remains of an old prison. They were here to investigate what they had seen in the holy mirror.

"All right," began Yuri, "we know one thing. The area we saw had a snowy hill."

"Look around, Yuri," gestured Kurando. "How many snowy hills are there in this place?"

Yuri followed Kurando's advice. Sure enough, there were a number of hills covered with snow. "Hmm…"

"It looks like we're no further than we were yesterday," Roger said.

"Was there anything else we saw at the Fountain of Sukune, besides a snow covered hill?" asked Yoshiko.

"Uh," began Yuri, "maybe a tree or something."

"There is a tree nearby one of those hills," pointed Kurando. "But all of this area looks the same."

"Would it be all right," Roger began—while his body shook, and his teeth rattled, "if we could get out of this snow? Then…I think…we can discuss…what we have learned."

"If we've learned anything," added Yuri.

Roger gestured for them to follow him. Once he took in some warm air, Roger added, "You'll see soon enough."

Roger directed the party into what appeared to be the former office of a warden, due to the large double-eagle behind the desk. The desk acted as a pair of chairs, along with an old couch.

"Here's what we have learned," began Roger. "We have learned from both Anastasia and Alexei that the image in the mirror looked like an area in Tobolsk. We have seen that image. We have also learned that the individual in the mirror—even though we couldn't see him—wanted revenge on Tsar Nicholas II. We have also learned that Lenin and Stalin were here. Both of these men would have loved to have had revenge on the tsar. Obviously, Lenin succeeded. At the same time, we know that Lenin is dead—yet, Stalin is alive."

"So you think Stalin made the soul pact?" asked Yuri.

"I don't know. But he's a suspect."

"But so are many others," added Yoshiko. "This place was once a political prison. A lot of people here would have wanted revenge on the tsar."

Kurando sighed. "We've been wandering around in circles. When you break it down, we've truly accomplished nothing."

Yoshiko looked at the ground, paced, and then returned to the party. "Everybody, I'll tell you what. I know a way that I might be able to learn some more on Stalin's possible involvement in this, but it's going to cost us some money."

"Cost us some money?" responded Yuri.

Yoshiko nodded. "I have an informant inside the Kremlin, but to get him to talk, we'll have to pay—and we'll probably have to pay a lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"…10,000 rubles."

The party gasped.

And Yoshiko nodded. "I know, and I'm sorry, but there really is no other way…_There's absolutely no way I will do what I did before!"_

Yuri looked at Kurando and Roger. "A teammate and friend's life—along with her brother and their children…"

"One of whom is my baby girl," interjected Yoshiko.

"…lives may be in danger. I'm willing to prevent that."

"It's my wife, sons, brother-in-law, and niece. Obviously, I'm helping."

"All of you are my friends," added Roger. "So I'm supporting you too."

Yuri turned to Yoshiko. "Let's go to Moscow."


	9. Yokohama

**Author's Note**: Greetings everyone! Well, another semester has ended, and leaves me more time to finish this story—while I'm in between job hunting. In this chapter we leave the frigid cold temperatures of Siberia, and join Stalin and Daniil in the equally cold temperature at Yokohama in the winter. As always, please continue to read and give critical reviews.

_On a small world, west of wonder,  
somewhere, nowhere all.  
There's a rainbow that will shimmer,  
when the summer falls.  
And an echo doesn't answer,  
when it hears a certain sound.  
And the beast is free to wander,  
but never is seen around.  
And it's the sign of the southern cross.  
It's the sign of the southern cross_—

"Sign of the Southern Cross"—Black Sabbath

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter IX**

Two days later, Stalin and Daniil arrived in the city of Yokohama. That afternoon, Stalin and Daniil made their way to the Foreigner's Cemetery. When the two passed under the arch entrance, Stalin paused and folded his arms. Stalin observed the many gravestones—particularly the ones with crosses. "All of these crosses are Latin. I don't see a single Byzantium cross." Stalin smirked, and turned to Daniil. "Are you a Christian, Daniil?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a Christian?"

"No, I'm a Marxist! You know what Karl Marx said about religion, Joe. Religion is the opium of the people."

Stalin chuckled. "Yes, I'm aware of what Marx said. But what I meant was, were you raised a Christian like I was?"

"No, I was raised Jewish."

Stalin looked at the ground. "Oh, I see."

"Hey!" Daniil began with a glare. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Stalin was stunned. He had always known Daniil to be passive. "Oh, no, absolutely not," Stalin said with a gesture. But then he turned his head and smirked. "_I should appoint Daniil to finances. I understand that Jews are good with money."_

"Joe, what are you doing?"

Stalin removed his smirk and turned back. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how are we going to find what we're looking for. This is a big cemetery. It could take forever to find this person's name."

"Assuming that—what was the man's name again?"

Stalin removed the letter. "Ingvar Vladusic…I really need to try harder to remember his name."

"Assuming that Ingvar Vladusic is actually dead."

Stalin nodded. "Good point."

"And even if he is dead, he could have been buried under a pseudo name."

"Humph!" Stalin said, once again smirking. "That's assuming that whomever killed him, actually had the common courtesy to bury him here."

Daniil nodded. "Good point. I guess that one option would be to ask the caretaker."

"The caretaker?"

"Sure. Every cemetery's supposed to have one."

Stalin placed his hands behind his back and paced. Then he stopped, and turned back to Daniil. "Where do you think this caretaker would live?"

"I assume that he'd live near the cemetery."

Stalin observed the area nearby. "Maybe that house right there?" Stalin said, while pointing.

Daniil nodded. "Perhaps."

"Let's go. I hope they can speak Russian."

* * *

Stalin knocked on the door that he and Daniil believed belonged to the caretaker. On the other side of the door was an old man, with a long white beard.

"Um, hello there!" Stalin said in Russian, with a smile.

The old man gave Stalin a look. He did not understand him.

"Um, excuse me," Stalin tried again, in English.

But the look from the old man was the same.

"Do you need some help?" a voice replied in English. The voice belonged to a middle-age man. "Or would you prefer if we talked in Russian?" the man added, in Russian.

Stalin smiled. "Russian would be fine."

The man returned the smile. "Very well, let me introduce myself. I am Akio Fumio. I am the son of the caretaker of the Foreigner's Cemetery. My father doesn't speak any other language but Japanese, so I help when foreigners come seeking information on relatives that might be buried in the cemetery. I take it that you gentlemen are looking for a relative or a friend?"

"Yes, we're looking for a friend named, Ingvar Vladusic…_Thank God I said his name right."_

Akio translated Stalin's message to his father.

Akio's father gestured for them to wait, while he examined a book. A minute later Akio's father turned to his son and delivered a message.

"My father said that he is unable to find your friend."

"Well, it's possible that he could have been buried under a different name."

"Really? Why is that?"

"…We heard a rumor that whoever arranged for Ingvar's funeral may have accidentally got his name wrong. The individual who buried him didn't understand Russian."

"Oh, I see."

"Have you buried anyone of Russian descent in the last three years?"

Akio chuckled, turned away, and then turned back. "Well, we've buried a number of people in the last three years. I don't know how many of them could have been Russian."

"Is there a way you can find out?"

"Well, yes, we can check the book, but that'll take some time."

"Can you do it now?"

"Well…tomorrow would be a much better day."

"Well, I'd really appreciate it, if you started now."

"Well…I understand that, sir. But my father, it's late for him…"

"Would some money help your father?"

"Money?"

"Yes." Stalin removed some yen, and placed it on a table. "How's that?"

"That…that would be fine!" smiled Akio.

While Akio stated that it would take some time to search the names, Akio's father's search took only twenty minutes. But the result was not in Stalin's favor—nothing was discovered. In the end, Stalin thanked the caretakers and departed.

* * *

"Well, that was a waste of money," Stalin said, while he and Daniil walked through the cemetery.

"So what do we do now?"

"…We go to a pub."

"A pub?"

Stalin nodded. "Pubs are great places for information—or in this case, gossip. But in our position, anything sounds good."

* * *

A few minutes later, Stalin and Daniil entered a pub. The bartender spoke to Stalin and Daniil in Japanese. Stalin and Daniil did not understand the bartender, but they responded in Russian. The bartender, however, did understand Stalin and Daniil, and served them drinks.

"So what brought the two of you to Japan?" asked the bartender.

Stalin sipped his vodka and tonic. "We came here looking for a friend."

"Really? Not too many Russians around here, from what I can think of. One of the few that I know is associated with Naniwa Kawashima."

"I know of Naniwa Kawashima. But he's in Tokyo, right?"

The bartender nodded. "That's correct, but he comes to Yokohama some—because his daughter is buried in the Foreigner's Cemetery; and his associates come here to sometimes, for business."

Stalin nodded and took another sip. "He had a fall out with the late foreigner minister, Ishimura, correct?"

"That's what I understand. Apparently a little over ten years ago, Kawashima adopted a daughter from the Qing Dynasty in China. Although, Kawashima had the blessing of the emperor, he did not have the support of Ishimura—who tried to kill him. But Ishimura was stopped, apparently, by an associate of Kawashima's—a man named, Kurando…Since you gentlemen are from Russia, I understand that this associate of Kawashima's, Kurando, married a Russian girl."

"Oh," Stalin began with another sip, "what's her name?"

"Anastasia."

The name 'Anastasia' almost made Stalin cough up his drink, while it prevented Daniil from ordering another one.

"Did you say, 'Anastasia'?!"

The bartender nodded. "Yes, she's named after a Russian saint, I believe, right?"

"Well, yes, but it's also the name of the fourth daughter of the last Tsar of Russia."

"Oh, that's right!"

"Could I have another drink?" interjected Daniil, while he pointed to his glass.

"Certainly!"

Stalin gave Daniil a look. "I need you to be in good shape tomorrow. Don't overdo it."

Daniil smirked. "Yes, sir!" he said, with a salute.

The bartender chuckled.

Stalin glared, but returned to the bartender. "Out of curiosity, sir, how do you know about all this?"

"About all of what?"

"The incident with Kawashima and Ishimura?"

"Oh, in the bar business you can learn all sorts of interesting things. I don't know how much of it is true, though. I also understand that the daughter Kawashima adopted married his other associate, Alexei."

"'Alexei?!'"

A tipsy Daniil chuckled. "This is getting interesting."

The bartender ignored Daniil, and turned to Stalin. "Yes, 'Alexei,' apparently that's the name of another Russian saint; and now that I think about it, that's also the name of the son of the last Tsar of Russia." The bartender chuckled. "I don't mean to be rude to you two gentlemen, but I don't have much sympathy for the late tsar."

Stalin gestured. "Neither do we. That's why you don't see the tsar around anymore." Stalin took another sip. "However, it does seem weird that Kawashima would have an associate named, Alexei, and have another associate married to a woman named, Anastasia."

Again, the bartender chuckled. "Want to hear something even weirder?"

"What's that?"

Apparently this Anastasia and this Alexei are brother and sister."

Stalin's eyes grew wide, while a drunken Daniil chuckled.

"You can't be serious?" Stalin said.

"Well, I don't know if I'm right or wrong, but that's what I heard."

Stalin rapped his fingers on the bar. "Well, this'll be interesting to tell the neighbors back home. I take it that all of these people live in the capital?"

"…No, Kawashima lives in the capital, of course, but Kurando and Alexei—I believe—live somewhere else."

"Where's that?"

"I'm not sure—a village somewhere…I think the place is called…'Inugami,' or something like that."

"Wouldn't the place be on a map?"

"You'd think so. There's a map of Japan in the back," the bartender said pointing.

Stalin turned. He could see the map, but could also see that it was in Japanese. "I'm sorry. I don't know Japanese very well."

The bartender nodded. "Well, you've piqued my curiosity, so I'm going to check."

The bartender left his place behind the bar, and examined the map. "Ah, here it is!"

Stalin left his stool to examine the map.

"It's about three hours from here. I believe that one of the trains runs somewhere close to that village."

Stalin nodded. "Thank you."

But when Stalin returned to the bar, he noticed that the alcohol had made Daniil's eyes grow wide. However, the bartender's information put the Soviet dictator in a good mood. He ordered one more drink for himself and for Daniil. Stalin even ordered a drink for the bartender. Yet, despite his high spirits, he did tell Daniil, "After we get back to the inn, make sure that you drink a good amount of water. We're leaving early tomorrow morning."


	10. Tobolsk to Moscow

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Well, it's been a while, but it took some time for my editor to get caught up with all her other duties. Anyway, I've got a couple of chapters I'm going to put up. This is just the first one. As always, please continue to read and give some critical reviews.

_The game that we play in the black masquerade_—

"Black Masquerade"—Rainbow

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter X**

Yuri, Kurando, Yoshiko, and Roger spent the evening in Tobolsk; and the following day, the party boarded Bacon Jet for the Soviet capital. Despite Roger's fears, Bacon Jet reached Moscow successfully. By the afternoon, the party had checked into a hotel, and was discussing their next move.

"So what do we do now?" asked Yuri.

"We wait," answered Yoshiko.

"We wait for what?" asked Kurando.

"We wait until this evening. This evening, I'm going to meet my informant." Yoshiko checked a clock. "It's four right now. When the clock turns five, that's when I'll go and meet him."

"And who is your informant?" asked Yuri.

"…Sorry. I can't tell you that."

"I take it then, we're not going to meet him?" asked Roger.

Yoshiko shook her head. "No…But considering how much money I'm going to be carrying through the streets of Moscow, it might be nice if one of you accompanied me far enough to my destination."

Kurando nodded. "I'll accompany you, Princess."

"Kurando!"

Kurando gasped. "Oh, sorry."

"Damn it, don't call me that here!"

"Sorry, it's a force of habit."

"Well, then remove your 'force of habit'!"

Kurando was stunned.

Yoshiko sighed. "It's all right. Just don't call me that through the streets of Moscow, okay?"

Kurando nodded. "Okay."

Roger chuckled. "Well, if it's an hour that you have to kill, then why don't we go down to the hotel bar?"

Yuri also chuckled. "You're reminding me of Gepetto."

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You like to drink whenever you get the chance."

"No, only when I need to kill time."

"In any event," Yoshiko began, "I'll have a drink."

While Yuri, Kurando—and especially, Roger enjoyed their time in the hotel bar, Yoshiko was quiet. Yoshiko nursed her vodka and tonic. By the time the clock turned five, Yoshiko had finished her drink—while Kurando finished his second glass of wine.

* * *

As Kurando and Yoshiko walked through the streets of Moscow, the Muscovites gave them some interesting looks.

"It doesn't look like these Russians have ever seen someone from the Orient," Kurando said.

Yoshiko smirked. "You should've seen how they acted towards me the last time I was there."

Kurando and Yoshiko's journey through Moscow took them near Russia's most famous cathedral—St. Basil's. But since the revolution, St. Basil's ceased acting as a church, after the Bolsheviks shot its senior priest.

With St. Basil's in the distance, Yoshiko stopped, and turned to Kurando. "Okay, this is where I have to go. I'll be back at the hotel within an hour and a half, certainly no more than two."

Kurando nodded. "All right, I'll see you then. Take care of yourself."

Yoshiko returned the nod.

After Kurando walked away, Yoshiko looked at the building she had to enter and sighed. "I never thought that I would have to do this again."

* * *

Yoshiko hesitated to knock on the door, and sighed before she did so. On the other side was Ioakim—the man who forced Yoshiko to perform oral sex on him, for information on the Soviet Government, three years ago.

Ioakim smirked. "Well, isn't this an interesting surprise."

Yoshiko glared. "Don't think that I enjoyed what I had to do on that day."

Ioakim kept his smirk. "Well, I certainly did."

Yoshiko wanted to say something back, but instead, she sighed. "I won't get anywhere, if I start yelling at you."

Ioakim did not care. He maintained his smirk.

And Yoshiko did her best to ignore him. "I'm here on business."

"Oh…?"

"And, no, I won't do that again!"

Ioakim chuckled. "Well, well…"

Yoshiko placed a large number of rubles on the table. "Is this enough to get you to talk?"

Ioakim stared at the money. "Hmm?"

Yoshiko added to the amount. "How about now?"

"Hmm…Yeah, I think that'll be fine." Ioakim took the money. "So what do you want to know?"

"Is Josef Stalin a monster?"

Ioakim laughed, and clapped his hands. "Well, there's something I wasn't expecting. 'Is Josef Stalin a monster?' Well, that depends on whom you talk to. Some will say, yes; while others will say, no."

Yoshiko rapped her hands on the table. "Are there rumors…are there rumors that Stalin sold his soul?"

"You mean to the Devil?"

Yoshiko paused and then nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

"No, I've never heard that, but I wouldn't be surprised that some people might say that—despite the fact that those in the Kremlin, believe that 'Satan' was nothing but a creation by the Church."

Again, Yoshiko nodded. "I understand that, but could you answer my question?"

"Yoshiko?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you asking me questions like this?"

"…Does it really matter? Please, just answer them."

"…I don't know…But I'm not particularly happy with Stalin, after what he did to Trotsky."

"What did he do to Trotsky?"

"After Lenin died, Trotsky and Stalin had a fall out. I think it's because Trotsky's one of the few people that knows Lenin never wanted Stalin to have the position of power he has now. Anyway, Stalin ordered Trotsky's office raided—oh, and hey, I just thought of something from that!"

"What's that?"

"Do you remember how when you were last here, and I told you about the whole deal with Lenin, the Romanov children, and an assassin sent to Japan—to see if he could find them?"

Yoshiko nodded.

"In Trotsky's office there was a letter from the would-be assassin that was supposed to go to Lenin, but for some reason it never reached him."

Yoshiko's eyes grew wide, but she did her best to maintain her composure. "How come?"

"I'm not really sure. I think it had something to do with Trotsky believing that the letter was a fake, and that he felt sympathy for the Romanov children."

The words 'sympathy for the Romanov children' stunned Yoshiko. "So the Romanov children are alive?" Yoshiko asked, playing dumb.

"Trotsky seemed to believe so. I guess he felt sympathy for everything that happened. Did you know that Trotsky was one of the men that arranged for the assassination of Tsar Nicholas and his family?"

Yoshiko shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Well, regardless of which, when Stalin received the letter, he decided to investigate."

"…Investigate?"

Ioakim nodded. "Yeah, he believed that the letter was a forgery as well, so he sent his assistant, Daniil, to track down where the letter came from."

Some perspiration began on Yoshiko's brow, but she wiped it away quickly —trying to act as though she was simply touching her forehead and was not nervous. "What did they find out?"

"They found out that the letter was mailed in Okinawa—you should know where that is better that I do."

Yoshiko nodded. _"Oh, gods!"_

"When that was learned," continued Ioakim, "Stalin and Daniil left for Japan."

"For Japan?!"

Ioakim nodded. "Yes, they're going to see if this assassin really did defect from Russia, as the letter indicates." Ioakim chuckled. "If he did, I wouldn't want to be him for all the vodka in Russia, once Stalin gets his hands on him; or they're going to find out, if the Romanov children are still alive…I don't think I'd want to be them for all the vodka in Russia, either."

Yoshiko was very nervous.

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes! It's just a bit chilly in here."

"Oh, well, let me add another log to the fire."

While Ioakim added another log, Yoshiko did her best to regain her composure—despite how worried she was for her husband, daughter, sister-in-law, nephews, Alice, and Zachary.

"Would you like some vodka?" Ioakim asked, when he returned. "I think it'll warm you up some."

Yoshiko shook her head and gestured. "No, that's okay. Um, out of curiosity, if the Romanov children are actually still alive, do you think Stalin and this Daniil could find them?"

Ioakim poured some vodka. "I don't know, but I'm sure it's possible."

"I'm surprised Stalin would leave. I thought he'd be so well recognized."

Ioakim shook his head. "No, he shaved his moustache. That's practically how everyone knows him."

"What's his assistant, Daniil, like?"

"He's pretty passive, from what I can tell." Ioakim chuckled. "He's practically like a dog for Stalin, but Stalin keeps him around, because I think he's pretty loyal. But in terms of a threat, I don't consider him much of one."

"When did Stalin and Daniil leave?"

"…I guess it's been about two weeks now."

_"I've got to get back to Japan_…Thank you, Ioakim," Yoshiko said, before she turned to leave.

"Hey, no problem," Ioakim replied, with a smirk.

Yoshiko wanted to glare, but instead left Ioakim's residence peacefully.

* * *

Yoshiko dashed back to the hotel, and was out of breath when she arrived. She discovered Yuri, Kurando, and Roger in the bar having dinner. Yoshiko asked them to eat quickly, and then meet her in her room. The three arrived ten minutes later.

"What is it?" asked Yuri. "Did you find something interesting?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Oh, yeah, did I ever!" Yoshiko turned to Kurando. "Do you remember that letter that you wrote, Kurando?"

"…Which letter?"

"The one that you wrote three years ago, when you pretended to be the assassin that tried to kill Alexei, Anastasia, and Nicky?"

"Yes."

"That letter never reached Lenin. It was discovered only recently by Stalin. Stalin believes that the letter is a fake, and he sent out a search on it."

"…Did he find out where it was mailed?"

Yoshiko nodded. "Yes."

Kurando breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing that I mailed it a long way away from the village."

"I know that, but Stalin and an associate left for Japan."

The party gasped, and Kurando paced the floor.

Kurando did not stop, until Yuri asked him, "Do you think they'll be able to find the village?"

"I…I don't know. I certainly hope not!"

"Yuri," began Yoshiko, "I want to go back to Japan. I'm worried."

Yuri nodded. "Yeah…We'll leave immediately…Maybe we can get our money back for this room. But if not, that's okay. I'll give a refund back to anyone that needs it."

"I don't need the money, Yuri," Kurando said. "Not when my wife and two small children might be in danger."

"I'm not worried about money, when my friend's lives are in danger," added Roger.

Yuri smiled. "Thanks."

"No, thank you all," Yoshiko added with a smile.

"Roger?" began Yuri.

"Yes?"

"How long will it take us to reach Inugami Village?"

Roger placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "If we left right now, I'm sure we could be there by tomorrow morning."

Yuri nodded. "Good. We'll do what we can to get our money back, then we'll leave for Inugami Village. By the way, Yoshiko?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"What do you know about this assistant of Stalin's?"

"I know his name's Daniil, and he was described as being passive."

"Passive?" asked Kurando.

Yoshiko nodded. "Yeah, he was described as not being much of a threat."

"I don't know about that," began Roger. "People who are passive, when they are caught in a corner, can be very dangerous."


	11. Yokohama to Inugami

_Big black shape,  
with eyes of fire,  
telling people,  
their desire.  
Satan sitting there.  
He's smiling.  
Watching those flames,  
get higher and higher.  
Oh, no, no, please God help me_—

"Black Sabbath"—Black Sabbath

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter XI**

At dawn, Stalin and Daniil boarded a train that would take them near Inugami Village. Once they arrived at the depot, they would ask directions. Unfortunately, Stalin and Daniil did not encounter the same luck that they had in Okinawa and Yokohama. The Japanese around the depot spoke only one language—their own. Eventually, Stalin and Daniil found an individual, who could speak Russian. But their search cost them an extra hour of time.

* * *

But Stalin and Daniil's diversion was a blessing for Yuri and his friends. The party had stayed up all night, and was now flying over Japan.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Yoshiko asked, while pacing.

"For the third time, no, it can't!" replied Roger.

Kurando touched Yoshiko's shoulders. "Try and relax, Princess."

"But…"

"My wife and children are there as well, but it won't do us any good to get so worked up."

Yuri nodded at Kurando, and turned to Roger. "Roger, how much longer do you think it'll take, before we reach Inugami?"

Roger looked at the floor, and rapped his fingers on the ship's wheel. "Within an hour, maybe less."

Yuri nodded. "Good."

* * *

Around eleven, Stalin and Daniil set foot on Inugami soil. Stalin observed the surroundings.

"Interesting," Stalin said, "this place looks a lot like one of the Russian villages I hid in, while I was escaping the Tsarist Government—with the exception that the homes look a lot different. But I wonder where all the people are? This place sure is quiet."

"They're possibly at work," Daniil answered. "Or they're all inside their homes."

"Yea," began Stalin, until something caught his eye.

Stalin noticed a young foreign woman in her early twenties, with two small children. The woman was none other than Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov. "I'll be damned," Stalin said, while he gestured Daniil to come closer.

"What is it?" Daniil asked, as he approached Stalin.

Stalin pointed. "Look over there."

Daniil gasped. "You don't think…"

"I certainly do!"

Stalin moved closer, and gestured Daniil to follow him.

Anastasia, who was busy with Nicky and Yuri, did not notice the approaching men—but her firstborn did.

"Mom, someone's coming."

Anastasia turned. She was surprised to see two foreigners. And at the same time, she was worried. Anastasia remembered what she saw in the holy mirror, and wondered if these two could be involved. She stood in front of her two children, acting as a shield, and said, "Can I help you?" in English.

Stalin smirked and replied in English, "Of course you can, Princess Anastasia."

Anastasia began to bite her lip, but she tried to maintain her composure. "Excuse me, but what did you call me?"

Stalin chuckled. "Quit trying to play dumb, Princess," he responded in Russian. "I know exactly who you are."

Anastasia quivered, but she also new that now was not the time to be afraid—now was the time to fight. Anastasia cold-cocked Stalin.

Although, Anastasia was not known as a strong puncher, her fist caught Stalin off guard. The Soviet dictator fell back, and landed into Daniil—knocking them both to the ground.

Anastasia snatched her crying sons, and charged into her house.

Once inside, Anastasia placed the boys before Alice, called for her brother, and grabbed her mystic egg.

"What is it?" asked Alice, while Alexei entered the room.

"What is it, Sis?"

"We've been found by someone. Alice, take the children out the backdoor, and to Saki's."

Blanca barked.

"Blanca," began Anastasia, "help guide Alice and the little ones to Saki's. Please look after them."

Again, Blanca barked. _"I looked out for you, Yuri, and Yoshiko ten years ago. I may be old now, but I'll protect your children. I still have one good fight left in me!"_

With his sister by his side, Alexei unsheathed his sword. And when Anastasia opened the front door, she encountered Stalin—who acted as though he was about to open it. Anastasia immediately threw her egg into Stalin's stomach. Again, the Soviet dictator fell back; and, again, onto Daniil. The two found themselves back on the ground.

Stalin groaned, when he returned to his feet—while he held his stomach. A battlefield had been made in Inugami Village, with the Romanovs on one side, and the communists on the other.

Stalin smirked at Alexei. "Well, if it isn't the heir to the throne." Stalin chuckled. "I hope you're better at swinging that sword, than your father was leading the Russian Army."

Alexei glared. "Who are you?"

Again, Stalin smirked. "It doesn't matter. Let's just say, I'm part of the Bolshevik Army."

"Looks like you might need some help," a voice said. The voice belonged to Yuri, and at that moment Yuri, Kurando, and Yoshiko appeared—while Roger left for Saki's home to seek help.

"Are the children all right?" asked Kurando.

"They're fine," Anastasia said, with her eyes still on Stalin. "They're with your mother, Blanca, and Alice. All of the children are, for the record."

"What the hell?" Stalin began. "I have no quarrels with any of you," he continued, while he pointed to Yuri, Kurando, and Yoshiko. "I just want them," he added, with a gesture to Anastasia and Alexei.

"Then you've got problems with us," Yuri said.

"Joe," Daniil began, as he stepped forward, "let me handle it from here."

"Joe?" responded Alexei.

Yoshiko nodded. "That's Josef Stalin, leader of the Soviet Union."

Anastasia gasped. "I'll be damned…! You're one of the people who killed my family!"

"Actually, he's not," continued Daniil, as he walked past Stalin. "Joe had nothing to do with that. I'm sure he would've liked to, but you see, he wasn't closely aligned with Lenin's inner circle."

Stalin glared. "The hell are you saying?!"

But Daniil ignored him. "Just like Lenin never wanted him to be his successor. You could say that Stalin here," Daniil gestured to Stalin—but did not look at him, "seized power with a coup. But hey, that's nothing new. Lots of famous people have seized power with a coup—Josef Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, Alexander I, Catherine the Great, Elizabeth I…Aren't some of those people your relatives?" Daniil asked, while he gestured to the Romanovs.

"The fuck are you doing?!"

Again, Daniil ignored Stalin. "You'll have to forgive poor Joe, though. You see, he didn't have the balls," began Daniil, while gesturing to Stalin—but again, he did not look at him, "to stand up to his alcoholic father, so it made him something of a bully—hiding in the fear."

"Fear?!" Stalin shouted. "Are you calling me afraid?! Are you saying that I don't have any balls?! I've got balls the size of grapefruits!"

On that final sentence, Daniil turned around.

Yuri and his party watched the events in silence. Finally, Yuri said, "This is becoming pretty entertaining. I think we should just watch." Yuri sat in the lotus position.

The rest of the party nodded, and joined Yuri in that position.

Smoke was coming out of Stalin's ears. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, and whose side are you on?!"

Daniil smiled, while his voice remained calm. "You know who I am, Joe. I'm Daniil Zhdanov. As for whose side I'm on, I'm on the side of vengeance. You see, like many other Russian men, I was sent to fight in the Great War. I didn't like our involvement in the conflict, but what did I know? I was simply the grandchild of serfs. But when I saw how mismanaged the situation was, and when I went home on leave, I decided that I would not come back. Of course, the tsar didn't like that much, so he sent me to Siberia. You know about that place, don't you, Joe? Anyway, I've wanted my revenge since then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to fulfill it."

Daniil turned back to Yuri and his party.

And Yuri and his party responded by standing up and preparing to fight.

But before Daniil could engage the party, Stalin grabbed his arm. "The hell do you think you're doing?! You're not going to do a fucking thing!"

After Stalin's final sentence, Daniil flared up. And with some invisible force, he knocked the Soviet dictator away.

The party gasped.

From the ground, Stalin groaned. But he was strong enough to remove a pistol from his coat and fire.

The bullet struck Daniil in the back, but he responded as though a mosquito had bitten him. Daniil turned, picked the Soviet dictator up by the throat, and threw him back five feet.

Stalin fell to the ground with a sickening thud. He was alive, but unconscious.

Daniil returned to the party. "I must apologize for Uncle Joe. He can be such a pain in the ass."

"So you're the one who made the soul pact with Dazbog?" Anastasia said.

Daniil was stunned. "I'm quite impressed. Perhaps I, much like Stalin did with me, foolishly underestimated you. After all, you did escape from Lenin's assassins, and that was no ordinary task. But yes, I made a soul pact with Dazbog, while I was in prison in Siberia."

"What do you want?" asked Yuri.

Daniil smirked. "Isn't it obvious."

"You got what you want. The tsar's dead. Your revenge is over."

Daniil placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. "Mm, yes, the tsar's dead, but his offspring live on. That can't happen."

"You're not going to harm anyone!" Alexei said, with a tight grip on his sword.

"You already saw what a bullet did to me. What makes you think that a sword will do any better?"

"You obviously don't know me," interjected Yuri.

"I guess obviously I don't."

"At one time I was known as 'Godslayer,' because, apparently, I slay gods. You may not be a god, just a demon in disguise, but I'm certain that I can slay you as well."

Daniil smirked. "You sound a little overconfident, don't you?"

Yuri returned the smirk. "So do you, if you think that just because you made a soul pact that you're somehow invincible."

Yuri's statement caught Daniil off guard, but he was not going to let him know that. "So are you going to fight me one-on-one, or do you need a little backup?" Daniil asked, while he gestured to the other members of the party.

Yuri maintained his smirk. "What do you think?"

The party behind Yuri nodded and prepared for battle.

"Then let your confidence lead all of you to your graves!"

As Yuri and his team prepared for battle, a groggy Josef Stalin—with blood descending from his mouth, pulled himself to an upright position. Stalin watched Daniil's body become encased with some type of red aura and said in a whisper, "The hell with this! I'm out of here!"

But while Josef Stalin was able to crawl away, Yuri and his party were not. Alexei struck first, but Daniil prepared to be protected by an invisible force. And Daniil swatted Alexei away.

"Alexei?!" shouted Anastasia, while she went to check on her younger brother. Alexei was all right, but he was a little shaken up.

Where Alexei failed, Kurando tried to succeed, but the results were the same.

Yuri smirked. "So that's how it is?" Yuri morphed into Amon, and attempted to break the barrier around Daniil. While the first of Amon was able to conquer Asmodeus, it was unable to conquer Dazbog. Daniil swatted Amon away, who un-morphed back to Yuri.

"Poor, poor, Amon," began Daniil. "That was his best attack, and not even he could break my shield. That was your best bet to beat me, wasn't it? Too bad, but now it's—aww!"

A powerful ray of light descended from the heavens that brought Daniil down to a knee.

Yuri turned to see his wife in prayer. "Alice?"

Alice opened her eyes, but her hands were still in prayer. "Yuri, God is with us. Now is the time to strike!"

Yuri nodded, and attacked Daniil with numerous punches and kicks. The blows rocked Daniil, but he was not finished. Daniil punched Yuri away, and dodged the swords of Kurando and Alexei. With his free hands, Daniil grabbed the samurai and the former tsarevich, and tossed them away; but Daniil was unable to dodge a bullet to the chest.

Daniil groaned, and glared at Yoshiko—while she held her smoking gun. "You bitch!"

Yoshiko prepared to fire around round, as a wounded Daniil marched towards her. But Yoshiko's trigger was silent. What was not silent was another blast from the heavens, courtesy of Alice and Anastasia's prayers to God.

Daniil roared, as he fell to his knees. But his roaring was silenced, when a stiff kick from Yuri jerked his neck backwards—and his breathing ceased, after Kurando impaled his katana through his throat.

From his knees, a bloody Alexei crossed himself and looked to the heavens. "Thank you, Lord…And thank you, Mother, Father, Olga, Tatiana, and Marie for praying for us."


	12. Inside Information

_The bells are ringing,  
on midwinter's night.  
The moon sets all alone.  
And once again,  
I try to sleep,  
before the morning night_—

"Midwinter's Night"—Blackmore's Night

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter XII**

Three weeks later, on a November snowy night, Anastasia prepared wine for her guests. Anastasia and Kurando's guest-list consisted of Yuri, Alice, Alexei, Yoshiko, and Roger. Yoshiko Kawashima Romanov had recently returned from Moscow, after checking on the activities of the recently returned Josef Stalin. Yoshiko now prepared to give her report. But while Anastasia prepared refreshments, her youngest, Yuri Inugami, banged pots and pans.

"Yuri," Anastasia began, "you're going to give Mommy a headache."

The two-year-old's response was to grin.

Anastasia smiled, shook her head, and scooped up the child.

Yuri Inugami whined, while his mother carried him across the sitting room—but he appeared to cheer up, when he met his older brother, Alix, and Zachary in Nicky's room.

When Anastasia returned, she noticed Kurando distributing wine to the guests. Anastasia smiled. "Thank you."

Kurando returned the smile. "You're welcome. You seemed to have your hands full with Yuri, so I thought that I would help out."

"Well, thanks again, but it's no more than usual with Yuri." Again, Anastasia smiled. "He just enjoys playing 'music' for Mommy, but his music was starting to give me a headache."

Yoshiko giggled. "I think Nicky was sometimes the same, when he was a baby."

Anastasia maintained her smile. "Yeah." But when Kurando handed her a glass of wine, Anastasia remembered the purpose of the gathering. "Yoshiko?"

"Yes?"

"What can you tell us, about what you learned in Moscow?"

Yoshiko took a sip. "Quite a bit, actually. I had to pay my informant some extra money, but he did look into my questions on Josef Stalin."

"What did he learn?" asked Alexei.

"He found out that Stalin is a much different man, than he was, before he left Russia. When people in the Kremlin ask him where Daniil is—you know, the man who made the soul pact—Stalin says that he had a freak accident, while in Japan. And when people inquire more about the 'freak accident,' Stalin cuts them off. He refuses to talk about it." Yoshiko took another sip. "That's not all he told me."

"What else?" asked Kurando.

"He also told me that Stalin has developed a fearful attitude toward Jewish people. He's not sure why, but Stalin apparently thinks all the Jews are somehow monsters."

Anastasia and Alexei sighed.

"I'm worried about that," Anastasia said.

"So am I," added Alexei, before he took a drink.

"Worried about what?" asked Yuri.

"The Jewish people," responded Anastasia.

"Yeah," added Alexei. "The one thing I hated from both my father and grandfather's governments were how they treated the Jewish people."

"Forgive me," began Yuri, "but since I don't know everything in Russian history, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Wait!" interjected Alice. "I think I know something about that. Didn't Tsar Nicholas II and Tsar Alexander III persecute them?"

Anastasia gestured and took another sip. "Sort of. Our father didn't persecute them, but our grandfather did. But our father was still anti-Semitic."

"How come?" asked Yuri.

"Have you ever heard of our great-grandfather, Alexander II?"

"…I don't think so."

"I think his name sounds familiar to me," Alice said.

"I have," Roger said. "He was the tsar that freed Russia's serfs, and became known as the 'Tsar-Liberator.'"

Anastasia nodded. "Correct. Our great-grandfather freed Russia's serfs…"

"Even though they never should have been serfs," interjected Alexei. "It really pisses me off, when I think about some of the things our ancestors did."

"It does me as well," added Anastasia, "but the reason why I mentioned our great-grandfather, Alexander II, was because he was murdered."

"Murdered?!" Yuri began. "By who?"

"A group of people, who didn't believe he was doing enough to help average Russians—despite the fact that he was actually the average Russian's best friend. Nevertheless, one of the people involved in the plot to kill him was Jewish, so our grandfather believed that there was some kind of 'Zionist plot' against Russia." Anastasia took a final sip. "Our father was not as harsh, but he still did not trust the Jewish people."

Roger nodded, while he finished his wine. "As sad as it may sound, your grandfather and father's attitude toward the Jewish people are not much different, than how Christians have treated Jews down through the centuries."

Alexei returned the nod, while he finished his wine. "That is true."

"There is one thing I don't understand," added Anastasia.

"What's that?" asked Alexei.

"What I don't understand is, it doesn't make much sense to me for Stalin to be anti-Semitic. He's a Communist and follower of Karl Marx, and Marx was a Jew."

Alexei nodded. "Good point."

A moment after Alexei finished his sentence the children entered the room. Each sleepy-eyed child climbed onto the lap of its mother.

"Yoshiko," Anastasia began—while she patted the rears of Nicky and Yuri, "does Stalin have any plans to come after us?"

Yoshiko adjusted Alix, and kissed her above the ear. "I don't think so."

"What makes you think so?" asked Alexei, while he twirled a strand of his daughter's hair.

"Stalin has such a fear of Japan that he wants nothing to do with it, even on official business. My informant told me that Stalin received a message from his ambassador in Japan. Crown Prince Hirohito told the Soviet ambassador that he would like to meet with Stalin in Japan, but Stalin came up with an excuse that he was sick…"

"But how does all of that relate with us?" interjected Anastasia.

Yoshiko smiled, and gestured a finger with her free hand. "Patience, Anastasia, patience."

Anastasia smirked, while she kissed Nicky and Yuri.

"Anyway," continued Yoshiko, "my informant did ask specifically about the Romanov children."

"And what did he say?" asked Alexei.

"He said that he heard Stalin say that the Romanov children are certainly dead. When Stalin was asked what made him think so, Stalin refused to comment. But then Stalin added that if the Romanov children were alive in Japan, he simply no longer cared. He would have nothing to do with Japan. All Japanese business will be handled through his ambassadors."

"So you believe that we're safe?" asked Anastasia.

Yoshiko nodded. "I do. If I didn't, I would have found a way to have Stalin assassinated." Yoshiko paused, while Alix twirled a strand of her hair. "That's not all my informant told me."

"What else?" added Kurando.

"Although he couldn't confirm it, he told me that since Stalin's return to Russia he has become more spiritual. He said that he's heard rumors that a Christian priest secretly enters the Kremlin."

Alexei scoffed. "I don't believe that."

"Neither do I," added Anastasia, "but I can tell you one thing."

"What's that?" asked Kurando.

Anastasia's face became firm, while she caressed her sons. "Even if Stalin does try another attack on us, I won't run. I'll stand and fight!"

Alexei nodded. "You can count me in on that!"

Yoshiko smiled, and with her free hand clasped Alexei's. "Well, I don't think we'll have anything to worry about. But if anything does happen, I can tell that we'll be ready for it. Still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to check out the activities in the Kremlin using the Fountain of Sukune once in a while."

Anastasia nodded. "Agreed."


	13. One Last Time in Domremy

**Author's Note:** Greetings everyone! Well, this is it. This is the final chapter. For all those who have continued to read, I thank you. I only wish there were more of you. This may be my last Shadow Hearts story for a while. I think that LizzyRebel might write some more, and I have an idea for her. And I'm sure I'll come back to this one day, but not for a while. As always, please read and give critical reviews.

_A miracle born from the fading light,  
guides each and every heart and soul.  
To the place that they really belong.  
It shows the way,  
then disappears.  
But all that I can really do right now,  
is simply leave you,  
oh so silently.  
Like the moon that shines down in the night.  
Gazing on and protecting you.  
Those deep emotions of yours that are so dear.  
The bonds that you have always so desired.  
If I could become a light that guides you, I would.  
But until then,  
I just simply…  
Pray with all my heart and soul.  
That I will meet you,  
so I can be right by your side.  
As the morning sun rises to welcome us.  
We stand to great it,  
just the two of us_—

"Getsurenka"—Shadow Hearts: Covenant (English Translation)

**The Red Scare**

**Chapter XIII**

After the meeting concluded, the women stood up, and informed the men that they were putting their children to bed. Kurando assisted Anastasia by taking Nicky, and Alice—carrying Zachary—prepared to follow Anastasia into Yuri Inugami's nursery. Yoshiko stated that she was going to the Romanov home, and asked Alexei to soon join her.

"Could you wait a moment?" Yuri began. "There's something I want to ask all of you…After I talk with Blanca."

The old wolf perked up, once he heard his name.

Before Yoshiko could answer Yuri's question, Alix began to whine.

"I don't think I can wait, Yuri," replied Yoshiko, while she tried to pacify Alix. "You can see that Alix is ready for her crib. Perhaps Alexei can tell me about it, after he comes home?"

Yuri nodded, and ran some fingers through Alix's hair. "Sure. No problem."

"I'll tell you everything, Yoshiko," Alexei added, while he kissed his daughter's cheek.

After Yoshiko left, Yuri turned to Blanca. "Blanca, would you like to step outside for a bit? I could use some fresh air."

The old wolf followed Yuri outside. The snow came down heavy, and the night was almost moonless.

"Blanca, how would you like to see Domremy one last time?"

Blanca was stunned by Yuri's question.

"Er, sorry, I didn't mean 'one last time' like you're going to die or anything."

Blanca turned, and looked at the faint light of the moon that was trying to break through the clouds.

"Hey, are you mad at me?"

Blanca turned back, shook his head, and looked back at the faint moonlight. _"No, I know what you meant. Still, you're right. Age is catching up on me. Who knows how much time I'll have left in this world? Domremy, huh? How long has it been? Too long, I believe. And yet, there's a part of me that wants to see it again. To see the sights that me and Jeanne saw, when I was a pup."_ Blanca turned back to Yuri and barked. _"Yes."_

"Does that mean 'yes'?"

Again, Blanca barked.

* * *

Two days later, now at the beginning of December, Yuri and Alice—along with Zachary, Anastasia and Kurando—along with Nicky and Yuri, Alexei and Yoshiko—along with Alix, Blanca, and Roger Bacon boarded Bacon Jet for Domremy, France. Alice suggested to Anastasia and Yoshiko that they sit with their children in a location where the effects of take-off would not be as harsh. Nicky chose to stay by the adults, and Nicky thought that Bacon Jet's take-off was fascinating. But his little brother, Alix, and Zachary cried.

At dusk, the party arrived in Domremy. Like Japan, there was snow on the ground—and the clouds indicated that it could snow again. Unlike Japan, Domremy was ready for Christmas. In the village square stood a large Christmas tree, with a nativity scene nearby. A nativity scene was also displayed near the church and in residents' homes. Anastasia and Alexei, as Russian Orthodox Christians, followed the Julian calendar—over the Gregorian calendar; and to them, Christmas was coming too early. Still, Anastasia and Alexei found the decorations to be beautiful. Yuri directed the party to his and Alice's home. The women stayed with the children, while the men—along with Blanca—visited the pub. Blanca received plenty of 'hellos' from residents, who remembered when Blanca was the village guard.

* * *

The next morning, light snow descended on the village, while the party gathered in the Hyuga home.

"So what does everyone want to do today?" asked Yuri.

"Well," began Alice, "I can't answer for everyone, but within the next hour I'm going to church."

"Church?"

Alice nodded. "I want to thank God for our victory in Japan. One way I can do that is to attend mass."

Alice's words 'thank God for our victory' had an effect on those, who had been raised Christians.

"I'll attend mass as well," Roger said. "It's been a while, since I've received Holy Communion."

"Yeah, I'll go as well," said Yuri. "I think one of the last times I went to church was at Zack's baptism."

"I haven't been to a Catholic mass in a long time," Anastasia said, "but I haven't been to an Orthodox mass in a long time either. Christianity is practically forbidden in Japan. Still, I think I'd like to thank God inside a church."

Alexei nodded. "Same here."

"I'm not Christian," Kurando began, "but I'm curious to experience the mass."

Yoshiko nodded. "I'm not Christian either, but I'll go to the mass as well."

Since the end of the Great War, Domremy's parish church—which was dedicated to St. Jeanne d' Arc—had been repaired. St. Jeanne d' Arc's parish also featured a new priest. Although the priest had not lived in Domremy, when Yuri and Blanca acted as guardians, he had heard the stories. So when Yuri introduced the father to the 'warrior wolf' he was pleased to meet him.

The Latin liturgy was short for a morning mass. And when it came time to receive the Eucharist only Alice—holding Zachary for the priest's blessing, Yuri—who received his first Holy Communion before he married Alice, and Roger received the sacrament. Anastasiaand Alexei were tempted to receive the sacrament, but chose not to. The Catholic and Orthodox Churches had been divided since the Great Schism of 1054, and Anastasia and Alexei thought it would be necessary to receive the permission of an Orthodox bishop, before they received the Eucharist in a Catholic Church. Under Christian Law, neither Kurando nor Yoshiko could receive the sacrament.

* * *

After mass, Yuri and Blanca journey through some familiar sights in the village. One location was the church's graveyard. In this hallow ground rested Jeanne—Blanca's former master.

"Me and Alice pay visits to Jeanne's grave often, and Zack is already learning stories about her. Alice told me that she's at one of the highest levels of the saints, praising God next to the Virgin Mary."

Blanca did not know what to think of Yuri's theology, but he nodded anyway. Out of the corner of his eye, Blanca noticed some acorns. He and Jeanne used to collect acorns from Domremy's meadow. Blanca grabbed one in his mouth, placed it on Jeanne's grave, and barked. Yuri slightly understood the meaning behind the acorn, and placed one on Jeanne's grave as well.

Once the two left the cemetery, Yuri and Blanca journeyed to Domremy's meadow, which now had a blanket of snow.

"Remember this place?"

Blanca barked.

Yuri walked over to his favorite tree, and placed his hand on it. "I can remember, when I first came to this village in April 1914, how I used to lean against this tree and sigh. And whenever I was feeling lonely, you and Jeanne used to come and cheer me up."

Blanca nodded. _"I remember. You looked like someone, who had lost somebody close to you. I may have been called the 'White Demon of Domremy,' but I had a tender side too. Still, I can't believe than when you came that year, our lives would follow the path that they did."_

"Thanks for coming home one last time, Blanca," Yuri said, while he ran his fingers beside the wolf's ears.

Blanca gave a happy sound. _"It's good to come home…one last time."_

* * *

At dusk, Yuri and his party received food from the village pub. Although, part of them would have liked to have eaten inside the tavern, the other part that that it might not be a good idea, with most of their children so small—especially at the hour, when heavy drinking can begin in the pub.

After a hearty meal, Yuri and his party gathered in the Hyuga master room to drink wine—or beer—and tell stories of past adventures, or their previous adventure against Stalin. Eventually, Anastasia Romanov Inugami decided that Nicky and Yuri were ready for bed—while Yoshiko Kawashimo Romanov decided that Alix was ready for bed. Alexei, Yoshiko, Blanca, Anastasia, and Kurando said their goodnights to Yuri, Alice, and Roger, as they carried their sleepy children to the inn—where they had lodgings arranged by Yuri and Alice.

Alexei, Yoshiko, and Blanca walked in front of Anastasia—who carried Yuri, and Kurando—who carried Nicky.

"You know, this may be our last adventure together," Kurando said, while Nicky wrapped his fingers around the strands of his father's hair.

"What makes you say that?" Anastasia asked, while she patted Yuri's butt.

"We're not kids anymore, Anastasia; we're grown men…"

Anastasia gave him a look.

"And women, with families."

Anastasia smiled.

"Besides, I think the princess is right. I don't think we'll have another threat from the Soviets. I think we're at peace now, and we can raise our families peacefully."

Again, Anastasia smiled, and kissed Yuri's cheek. "I think you're right…You know, I just thought of something."

"What's that?"

"We're not too far from Denmark. Maybe we can go and visit Grandma and Aunt Olga in Copenhagen—or maybe Aunt Xenia in London?"

"…That sounds nice, but I think that would be a burden for Roger. Besides, we have to tell your grandma and aunts that we're coming in secret. It might be best if we go home to Japan first and then arrange a meeting."

"All right then," Anastasia said, before she entered the inn. "When we get back to Japan, I'll write a letter to Edgar."

"Good," Kurando said, while he ascended some stairs. "I can't wait to get back to Japan."

"Why's that?"

"It's hard to have some relaxation," Kurando began, while he pinched Anastasia's rear, "with the children so close."

Anastasia giggled, as she entered her room—closely behind Kurando. "Absolutely true."

**The End**

**June 7, 2007**


End file.
